


Obsession

by Narkissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Dom/sub, Not a Love Story, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkissa/pseuds/Narkissa
Summary: Eve is a good girl who always avoids trouble but when she decides to help a friend, a very specific trouble finds her... and she has absolutely no idea how to escape him!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first attempt to write a story in Star Wars universe. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please excuse any mistakes as I am not a native speaker.  
> Thank you all!

Till this day I remember how it started…

...I remember her tall figure looming over me and that full of life eyes of hers piercing mine as she was demanding.

“Come. We’re going for a few drinks and you’re coming with us!”

At my puzzled look she giggled a little and added before she turned her back on me.

“I’m Nina by the way.”

And that’s how my little story started… The story that changed my life forever…

It was our fresh year in college and even though most kids had already found people to hang out with, I was still all alone without a single friend. So I used to spend all my free time at campus, sitting at some bench and reading. And that of course made me good, one of the best in my classes but that didn’t seem enough to get me invaded at any parties or nights out with the other freshmens…

And I would have spent my whole time in college all alone if that super popular girl hadn’t noticed how lonely I truly was! As you have already guessed that girl was Nina and for the years to come she was about to become my best friend and the only person in the whole world I would call family!

And I absolutely loved her! She was everything I was not! Fierce, confident, outgoing, insanely beautiful and brave. I, on the other hand, had none of those traits, as someone could describe me as a little frightened mouse. Yes, that’s exactly how I looked like! But that day, with that offer, with that invitation, Nina decided to take me under her wings and change me forever!

And I was grateful for that, even though sometimes her demands from me were totally insane, like the times she insisted I should wear a very and mark the word _VERY_ short skirt she found cute for our night out or when she would set me up for a date even though I had repeatedly told her “no”. Or when she invited people over when I had informed her that I had a very important exam early the next day.

You know things like that… And yes we had some really nasty fights over the years (with her always win of course) but that didn’t change the fact that we deeply care for each other.

And it would be ungrateful from my part not to mention how much good Nina’s presence did to my life. As I did to hers. We were the exact opposite and yet our personalities fit perfectly. I was the one to keep her grounded and she was the one to give me that extra push I needed so much, I was the one to hold her hair back when she was throwing up all that alcohol she had consumed and she was the one to teach me how to handle alcohol, she was the one to help me built my confidence around other people and I was the one to help her keep her grades from completely go downhill… And the list went on and on and on…

After a year or something of being best friends, Nina had insisted that I should move in with her and despite my objections at the end, she convinced me.

And that is one more thing I am grateful for… Because Nina is ridiculously rich… Did I mention that before? Well I do now… She is!

And suddenly I found myself living in luxury. Her apartment was thirty times bigger than mine and from the shitty meals I used to have; now I had a plethora of options every time I just opened the fridge. I don’t want you to think that I was taking advantage of her wealth, on the contrary! Over a million times I had offered to share the monthly expenses but every time she would let a warm laugh and shook her head no.

And as I soon found out Nina wasn’t like every other spoiled girl in campus. NO! She didn’t spend her money mindlessly and even though she enjoyed nice things and she was more than generous with her friends, nothing in her life was too extravagant. And that made me liked her even more!

And now in our senior year we were counting four years as roommates and best friends.

And I am sure that by now most of you are wondering what all these had to do with the story but I had to explain what Nina meant to me so you could understand why I accept to do what I did next…

As I was saying it was our senior year when Nina got home super excited one day.

I arched a brow seeing her bursting into my room with that well known expression on her face and I instantly knew that I was about to hear some “big” news.

Throwing my book aside I sighed loudly.

“Ok, ok! Who is it this time? Peter from marketing class or the other guy, the lawyer with the funny name?

Nina frowned at me.

“Why everything has to do with a guy?”

I shrugged and pointed out as a matter o fact.

“Because it’s you we are talking about…”

Bringing her hand to her chest looking offended.

“You’re calling me a slut?”

Again I cocked an eyebrow and she laughed.

“Well, I’ll take it as a compliment then!”

Coming closer and sitting next to me she tilted her head and said with that mischievous tone I knew too well.

“If I tell you promise not to tell?”

I clutched the sides of my head.

“Oh God! What did you do this time? Do I even want to know?”

Nina sneered back at me and I immediately knew that she had been way too naughty… So I shielded myself and waited to hear what it was this time.

“Not a freaking word to my parents! You have to promise me that!”

Now I whined, my discomfort visible.

“For heaven’s sake don’t make me promise you that… You know how much I hate lying to your parents.”

Nina’s parents were great… No more than great, they were perfect and all those years I was living with their daughter they had cared for me as much as they were caring for her. And they were thankful that there was someone in their daughter’s life to look after her and prevent her from being totally reckless. And Nina… Nina with her irresponsible behavior had put me in a very difficult position more than a few times.

I saw her perfect mouth pouting.

“Ok snitch… whatever… But let me remind you who is your most beloved friend in the whole world!”

A heavy sigh again… She was my bestie after all! So I said defeated.

“Fine, I promise… What is it this time?”

Nina with a loud cheer throw her body at some fluffy cushions and exclaimed.

“I’ve got a job!”

I let the breath I was holding come out and I lay back next to her, visibly more relaxed now.

That wasn’t that bad, to be frank I was expecting something far more worse from her… but I realized why she made me promise I won’t tell anything at her parents. That was one of the things they had absolutely forbidden her to do; get a job.

I didn’t agree with them of course but they seemed to believe that Nina was their perfect little princess who was going to just ruin her life if she got any other job except the reins of her father’s firm… At some point I could understand them…They had such great expectations from their only child and they just didn’t want to waste her time working at some lousy job. I was present to several nasty fights she had with her parents over the years and every fight ended always in the same way.

“My daughter is not going to be anyone’s assistant. If you find a job, I’m cutting you out!”

And Nina would drop her head defeated, storming out their house fuming and cursing at the same time.

So I couldn’t help but be a little worried now. What if her parents found out?

Nina saw the anxiety rising inside me and she hurried to reassure me.

“They won’t! They are not going to find out!”

At my still not so convinced look she added.

“I’m telling them that my schedule is sooo full but the truth is that this semester I have much more free time to spend, plus there is no chance to ever find out where I’m working.”

“Why’s that?”

That mischievous look again…

Nina hid her face in the pillows and mumbled something I couldn’t make out.

“What?”

A mumble again…

“Nina! I cannot understand what you’re saying!”

She held up her face and giggling like a child who had just done something utterly awful she whispered.

“Because… I got a job in a dungeon…!”

She waited for my reaction after revealing the big news but instead she was met with my confusion.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I don’t think I know what that is!”

She arched her brows at me expectedly. That made me feel stupid!

“Is that some kind of… I don’t know… like the haunted houses or escaping rooms?”

She threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh my God! Eve! Sometimes I forget how clueless you really are!”

I wasn’t! To my defense I was perfectly fine for a girl at my age! Nina on the other hand knew way too much things for a girl at her age!

I was still looking at her dumbfounded, not able to understand what she was trying to tell me! And after a while she groaned agitated.

“Common Eve! A dungeon… You know…a dungeoooonn.” Saying that last part her voice dropped a few octaves like she was confiding me a highly guarded secret. I was still looking at her not having the slightest clue of what she was talking about.

Frustrated she got up and grabbed her phone, typing something I couldn’t see and when she finally found what she was looking for she shoved the screen into my face, exclaiming.

“Here! Educate yourself!”

Annoyed I grabbed the phone from her hand and after tossing some angry glares at her direction I turned my attention at the screen again.

Pictures were passing before my eyes but my poor brain couldn’t cope with what I was looking at… It took me some time…. And then my jaw dropped. There before my eyes there were people… naked people mostly and some others wearing some very bizarre outfits and doing some very disturbing things to each other…

My eyes widened and looking more closely now I saw that some of them were chained or strapped in peculiar devices, where some others were holdings canes and whips. I gasped and I dropped the phone. My eyes and brain were in anguish and I had yet to understand what a freaking dungeon was…

Nina scolded.

“Hey watch it! That’s my phone!”

But I couldn’t care less. Trying to find my voice I stutter.

“What the hell was that? What’s wrong with you?”

That giggle again. Nina tiptoed her way next to me and throwing an arm over my shoulder she took the big sister’s face and stated.

“That my dear was a dungeon.”

More confused I shook my head.

“I didn’t see any kind of dungeon… Only a bunch of disgusting naked people!”

Her grip on my shoulder tightened like she was about to share a great information with me.

“Exactly my ignorant friend!” And with that pompous style of hers she added. “It’s not an actual dungeon… it’s metaphor you silly! Dungeon is called a club or a place where people can have this kind of fun without any judgment form people who like vanilla.”

God I was so confused! Every word from her mouth made me even more confused.

“What’s wrong with vanilla? I like vanilla! You like it too… I have seen you eating vanilla like a million times!”

Nina laughed so hard that tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

And sighing she started to explain…

It took her over two hours to thoroughly explain it to me and it took me more to contemplate with what she was saying. To my poor mind all this was just… unacceptable… I couldn’t find any other word to use! Why people would enjoy hurt or getting hurt from other people?! Nina insisted that this could cause intense sexual pleasure and even though I didn’t have any sexual experience of my own yet, this didn’t occur to me as a pleasurable thing to do!

So we agreed that we disagree on that matter. And now something else popped into my mind.

“So are you going to… Participate in those…hum… activities?”

“No! No! NO! These are only for clients and I will only serve the guests there… But if at some point I wish to try something… I’m allowed!

And with that she winked at me.

Chewing my lips I replied.

“There are there places if you wish to work as a waitress… More descent places!”

“Yeah… but where’s the fun at that… It’s just boring!”

I held my body a little higher.

“I work in one of those places and it’s not boring at all! Better than you have to serve all those naked people!”

I heard her huff dismissively.

“If you say so…”

And using doe eyes she pleaded.

“Common Eve! It’s what I want! Please could you be happy for me?!”

I let my body relax back again and I sighed.

“I just don’t understand why you want something like this? And what if it’s dangerous? What if somebody harass you or something? I mean did you see those people? I think when a person does something like this, doesn’t have much self-control…..”

“Well, you’re wrong! The people who enjoy this kind of staff can be highly esteemed and educated people. Most of them have families and jobs and a normal life, they are not just freaks who walk around in leather uniforms, holding canes… They’re just people, like you and me…”

I cut her.

“…And instead of spending time with their families they strapping strangers at dungeons….”

Nina turned her body at the side and now she was looking directly into my eyes.

“Look Eve… I get it, it’s too much for you but it’s something I really like! And I can promise you that I’m going to be safe… Pleaseeee.”

It was my turn now to shift my body and face her. I sounded little defeated when I said.

“Ok, if it’s what you want… Just be careful ok?”

She scooped closer and placed a soft peck on my cheek.

“Thanks girl!”

We stayed like this, lying side by side for some time when my curiosity took the best of me.

“So… is that something you like?... I mean sexually… Isn’t that too much kinky even from you?”

I heard her sigh beside me.

“Well to be honest I don’t know yet. But it’s something I’m willing to try…”

And that my fiends was Nina!

My best friend! My sister! And the person who was solemnly responsible of what was about to happen next!

3 Months later…

…And Nina loved her job!

She was working full time now, she had tried almost everything this place had to offer and shockingly (not) she came to the conclusion that she had finally found what she was missing from sex all this time.

To be more accurate Nina had discovered that she was a Mistress ( or however they called it) and she nowadays had a male sub whom she was frequently inviting over to our place making my life there extremely difficult! And if you think that they weren’t doing anything weird when I was home…well, you’re highly mistaken.

And I was willing to tolerate all this weirdness, even the loud moans and groans and whines that they were coming for her room, even the sound something leather does when it’s landing on flesh which made my skin crawl by the way…!

Yes, all that I was willing to tolerate but the final straw came when one day walking into the kitchen I let a startled scream as I came face to face with a grown man, sitting on my floor almost naked, tied by a leash, gagged and looking utterly miserable. After I escaped heart attack, I saw there was a note on the table with Nina’s handwriting.

_Ignore him, he is punished._

I left home wearing my pajamas under my heavy coat and spend the whole morning sitting on a bench and freezing to death.

As you have guessed by now the fight I had later that day with Nina was one of the worst…maybe THE worst and only when I threatened to grab my things and move out she backed out a little and promised me to find another place to practice her…”skills”.

4 months later…

…And Nina broke her leg!

A nasty break caused by reckless ice skating!

And she was devastated, not because she was in pain, not because she would lose classes, not because she was going to spend 2 months in bed… but because she wouldn’t be able to go at her freaking work and she was afraid that she might lose it; her freaking job!

She was just one week in bed and she had already dismissed her poor parents who only accepted to leave because I reassured them that I’m going to be there by her side 24/7.

And do you remember when at the beginning I had mentioned that dear Nina wasn’t a spoiled brat? Well, with one tiny exception; the times she was sick. Those times my dear friend was just insufferable… And unfortunately this was one of those times! It was just the first week of those two terrible months we had ahead of us and I was already on the verge of my sanity. Nina was whining constantly for the slightest of reasons or for no reason at all. I thought to find excuses to be away from home as much as possible but I had already given my word to her parents. So I was going to be stuck into a house with that possessed person who used to be my best friend…

It all happened one particular nasty day when Nina woke up with an exceptional foul mood…

Her phone had woke her up that day and for the next 45 minutes she was arguing with someone over the line. I assumed that the person receiving her frustration must be her poor sub, Steve… but I was wrong. Later I found out that she was fighting with her boss who, surprise, surprise, wanted to fire her!

Yes, you heard alright, fire her!

And I suddenly felt sorry for her who was lying in bed, completely unable to do something about it, sulking in misery!

And that’s when I did the grave mistake….

Now I’m thinking over it again maybe it was my fault after all. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, say a kind word or two and just skip the whole job subject… but no, I couldn’t do just that, I had to step in and offer my help because I am a caring person! So the next thing I know is the wrong words leaving my mouth.

“I’m so sorry Ni… If there is anything I can do…anything! Just tell me!”

And as she snapped her head to face me, her eyes red and swollen I knew that I was about to get screwed and not in the good way!

“Honestly? Do you want to help me?”

Sniffle…. Sniffle… And those eyes full of sorrow and I sighed again.

“Yeah, sure! I want to help! What can I do? Do you want me to call to someone? Steve maybe… or your boss? Maybe If I talk to him…”

She waved her hand dismissively.

“No that won’t do. I’ve already tried to explain him but he won’t listen!”

She remained silent for a while, thinking.

“It’s not Poe’s fault… I feel him… We have so many events this month and he has to search for a new girl in such a short time notice…”

I cringed. She was feeling for her asshole boss who called her to say “you’re fired” when she was stuck in bed with a broken leg. The guy sounded like a creep just like the place he ran. I opened my mouth to protest but Nina spoke first.

“I know what you’re thinking of and it’s not like that! Poe is a businessman and the nature of his business is very sensitive. Every person who works there must be 100% trustworthy. He can’t hire just anyone! And I’ve already told you about our clients; actors, lawyers, politicians… And this month we have so many events and he is just desperate...

Nina huffed frustrated and run her hands over her face.

“If only was a way to help him somehow…”

“What if he hires someone only till you get better?”

“No! Poe has this thing... This superstition… He wants exactly ten girls to work for him, no more nor less! Ten exactly!”

“Sounds stupid!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know stupid superstition but that’s how he is and you absolutely cannot change his mind!”

“As I’ve said he can always fire her when you get better.”

“Poe doesn’t fire…”

I shook my head in disbelief.

“He just fired _you!”_

“That’s different!”

“No it’s not!”

Nina sighed like she was explaining something to someone retarded.

“You just don’t get it! Poe is a good guy! It’s a case of emergency otherwise he would never fire me! But he desperately needs staff and he will go insane if when I go back he has 11 girls!”

I couldn’t help but laugh out loud!

“My God Nina! The whole thing sounds even more stupid when you try to explain it! Just say that your boss is nuts!”

She laughed a little and nodded her agreement. Seeing her smiling like that made me feel better and…

…My stupidity I know…to speak the next words…

“That can be solved easily! Don’t you have any trustworthy friend, who knows the job and be willing to quit after you get back?”

I regret it the moment the last word left my lips and after seeing Nina’s eyes on me.

For a few seconds none of us spoke but when I saw her raising her brows suggestively I hastily took a couple steps back and shook my head with vigor.

“NO WAY!”

She tried to sit on her butt and she pleaded desperate.

“Why not?! Please Eve! Please!”

Throwing my arms in the air I almost yelled at her.

“Are you being serious now? There is no way I step my foot into that place!”

“Oh common now Eve! Don’t be so prudent! I work there all those months and I’m perfectly fine!”

I crossed my arms and challenged.

“Please define “fine”!”

She ignored me and went on.

“Please Eve! You’re the only one who can do it! You said it yourself! A person who at the same time is trustworthy, knows the job and is willing to quit after… You’re my only hope!”

“Absolutely not!”

…. This went on for days….

Nina would beg and I would refuse… And that became a daily routine…

As you have already guessed that was a war that I lost….

And at that final day, before my defenses totally collapse under her constant pleading, Nina used the big weapons; tears! Lots of them! And that’s when I broke. It just tore my heart to shreds to see her like that and even though I hate to admit it out loud I knew she loved her job!

….And just like that I gave in…

From there things evolved rather quickly…

She called her boss, told him about me, beg him to accept me (like the fucker did me a favor and not the other way around), he said yes and informed her that I had two days to get ready.

So my training begun…

Nina informed me about everything. How I had to act, how I must behave, what did they expect from me, what the clients cannot do (like touching me without my consent), who other girls work there and many, many more details.

As I found out later, Nina very conveniently skipped some very juicy details but I will come up to that later...

I also learned that the customers wear masks if they wished to so they remain anonymous and that this particular dungeon is so expensive and provides such “ _refined services_ ” (I swear she used the exact same words), that you have to get invited by some highly esteemed member to get in, something like a social club or something…

Anyway... that wretched day finally came.

It is pointless to say how much stressed and anxious I was. My mind and body were so tense I thought I heard my veins pop inside me.

And as the time to go there almost arrived, I started pacing around frantically. Nina who couldn’t take my irrational behavior anymore yelled.

“Jeez Eve! Can you stop that now? You’re driving me crazy!

I shot daggers on her.

“Well, excuse me if I don’t feel ok to spend my whole night serving a bunch of perverts!”

Her face fell.

“They are not! We are not! Every person has the right to practice sex as they pleased. If you truly believe that then I’m a pervert too! Is that what you think of me?”

I hesitated for a minute.

“Well, no… but…”

But she didn’t let me finish.

“Ok then… I know this is too much for you but when you get there you’ll see that isn’t that bad! Now do you remember everything I told you?”

I nodded.

“Good! Then you better hurry… I don’t want you to be late and probably Poe would want to have a few words with you before your shift starts.”

I sighed and nodded again. I was a big girl after all, an adult, I could survive this!

“I don’t know what to wear… What you usually wore when you worked there?”

I didn’t miss the glint in her eyes nor how her mood changed when she chirped a little too nonchalantly.

“Hum… don’t worry about that now… All the girls there wear uniforms. You’ll get yours when you get there!”

I don’t know about you but when I hear the word “Uniform” something elegant and decent comes to my mind, like something a flight attendant would wear. So that lighten my mood a little as I was dreading I had to put on something extremely slutty for my shift there.

Again… I was wrong!

The uber came, Nina said good luck, I hopped in and gave the driver the address… The ride wasn’t long and as we were getting closer and closer I started shifting in my seat uncomfortably, thinking over and over again what Nina had told me about this place.

The car took a turn suddenly and stopped in a narrow empty street. The only light was coming from somewhere on my left and as I turned my head, I saw the double heavy doors I assumed they were leading into the dungeon and straight into my doom!

I gulped a few times to comfort my dry throat, croaked a thank you to the man in the front seat and opening the door, I stepped outside.

Out of thin air a huge man appeared in front of me and with a gentleness that was in perfect contrast with his monstrous appearance he asked.

“Hey little miss! Are you the new girl? Miss Eve?”

I couldn’t find my voice so I nodded again.

The man smiled kindly.

“Mr. Poe would like to see you. This way miss.”

He didn’t lead me towards the heavy doors; he instead opened a smaller door I hadn’t notice till that moment and stepping aside he urged me to move.

Judging from the dark alley and the almost pitch black doors, I expected that the inside would be the same; grim and unfriendly but I was wrong…again!

I found myself standing in the middle of the most luxurious place I had ever seen. Chandeliers, rich colored tapestries, beds with heavy curtains, paintings, candles, chairs and huge tables, thick carpets… all in the same deep burgundy tone. It was like I found myself in some kind of medieval castle. And even though I was still overwhelmed beyond words I couldn’t but stop for a moment to marvel the scenery around me. The man allowed that for a few minutes but when he saw that my awe wasn’t going to end soon he patronized me softly.

“Common lil miss. We can’t keep Mr. Poe waiting.”

I nodded and started following him again but my eyes were looking everywhere else but the way he was leading.

As we were passing through that huge room (yes it was huge) I noticed that in the far end of the room there was a huge stage and my eyes widened as I noticed all these horrid devices Nina had shown me on her phone once, attached there. I felt my insides clenched anxiously but I couldn’t let my nerves overrun me.

So I focus my stare on the huge man who was walking in front of me till I saw him opening another door and vanished behind it. When I stepped through it everything went back to normal again (well as much normal as it can be in a place like this…) but I wasn’t in some gothic castle anymore but back in the 21 century.

I was in a narrow corridor with a plethora of closed doors at each side and lights so bright that made my eyes hurt. I assumed that we were somewhere backstage and soon I was met with other girls, who were running around, disappearing behind doors, people carrying any sort of equipment, hairdressers, make- up artists and a bunch of other people…

I heard the huge man greeted some of them as we were passing by and none of them seemed to pay any attention to me.

We were almost at the end of the long corridor when a tall girl came running.

“Hey Natalie. What’s up?”

The girl called Natalie threw a few glances behind him and straight at me and focusing her attention back to him again, she whispered.

“He is not in the mood and she is late.”

I opened my mouth to protest. I was in fact one hour earlier but the blonde ignored me.

“Send her in and come to our room, we need to see the schedule again.”

And with that she left in hurry.

The man turned to me and knocking a wooden door on the side he said.

“In there…”

I heard a gruff voice calling.

“Come in.”

And with that the man opened the door and gave my back a light push to urge me to get inside.

The moment I stepped in I was met with one of the most handsome men I have ever seen.

Dark hair, brown eyes, perfect skin, muscular body, wrapped in perfect attire... But after the shock of the first impression started fading out I noticed the cocky smirk that was playing on his lips. The asshole probably knew that he had this effect on women so I quickly recollected myself and closing my mouth that was hanging open, I took the most professional face I possessed and stretching my hand out for a handshake, I uttered.

“Hello Mr. Poe, my name is Eve. Nina has told me so man…”

Waving his hand, he signaled me to stop.

“I don’t give a shit about all these girl. And for you is Mr. Dameron!”

He gave me that look daring me to say anything back and when he saw how much his rudeness had affected me, he smiled pleased with himself and went on.

“The only thing that matters to me is my business. I take Nina’s word that you know the job and that you’re capable to keep your mouth shut. That’s enough for now. Don’t disappoint me.”

I was raging so much inside I couldn’t think of anything to say back. And mistakenly my silence passed as acceptance so that awful man went on.

“I believe Nina gave you an idea of what kind of business we run here and that you’re familiar with the rules by now but I will repeat them one more time just to be sure. Keep your head down, speak only when you’re spoken, be discrete and inform one of the boys _asap_ if someone tries anything with you, we don’t tolerate that kind of behavior here. Is that clear?”

Impatiently he waited until I nod my consent.

“Good! Today we have a huge show going on, with too many guests coming over, try not to screw things.”

I opened my mouth to protest but again he wouldn’t have any of that.

“Save your whining for someone who actually cares.”

I was dumbfounded and in a total loss of words. My anxiety and insecurity had already reached very high levels and I absolutely hated that feeling; the feeling of being weak and powerless, I hated it when I was being scolded and at that moment, that terrible rude man in front of me made me feel extremely intimidated, something that not even some of our most notorious professors hadn’t managed to do so far.

So excuse me if I was trembling a little or if I didn’t find the strength to speak up for myself… Nina would have done it… but not me. Me instead dropped my head in defeat and mumbled a weak.

“Yes, sir.”

Pathetic huh? I know! But that was what might fuel my anger for my next encounter…

I saw him pressing something on his desk and a female voice was heard.

“Yes Mr. Poe?”

“I need you dear.”

Not two seconds passed before a soft knock heard on the door and a cheerful chubby redhead made her appearance.

“Yes Mr. Poe?”

The adoration in the redhead’s eyes for Mr. Poe was a little too obvious and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

Coming further inside the girl smiled at me politely and then she turned her attention back to her boss.

“How can I assist you Mr. Poe?”

“Paula baby, this is the new girl, show her around a little, will you? Help her adjust and give her a more proper outfit.”

At that he let his eyes travel up and down my body, his disdain for my taste on clothes evident.

The girl hurried to reply.

“Sure boss! You can count on me!”

The man grinned at her and running his fingers on her face, he praised.

“As always doll!”

I witnesses as the girl nearly fainted and I rolled my eyes again.

Now with her attention at me, she touched my arm and giving it a light squeeze she offered.

“Come follow me. Don’t worry, we don’t bite”

I let a faint smile form on to my lips as I wasn’t so sure about that.

Before the door closed behind me I heard that dreadful man shouting.

“And don’t be late again!”

I wanted to turn around and scream my lungs out at him that I wasn’t fucking late and that he could shove his perfect business up his ass when my face collided with something solid, making my eyes water and my mouth let a pained yelp.

Taking too hasty steps back I saw that I had just bumped into someone, actually I had bumped into someone’s gigantic frame and holding my face higher I came face to face with the coldest and more intense eyes I had ever seen in my life!

His stare alone was enough to make me take another step back. I mean, common… The guy looked pissed off beyond words, ready to explode or something, with his lips forming a tight line and his hands balled into fists so angry that made his knuckles turn white.

But something snapped inside me right that moment, all the anxiety, the frustration, the rudeness I had received, for fuck sake I was the new one here, they should have treated me better and opening my mouth I spat.

“Hey watch where you’re going! Other people walk here too you know!”

Maybe I was the rude one now because when I play this scene in my mind again, I think that I was the one who crashed at him but that didn’t matter at that moment because I desperately needed someone to receive my bitter anger!

I failed to notice the panic in Paula’s face or the fact that everyone else had gone completely still around us.

My whole attention was fixed on those piercing, dark eyes and before Paula had the time to shut me up, I growled low and demanding.

“You should better apologize to me. You hear me?”

From where this newfound confidence was coming from I don’t know for sure… but it was fueled by my anger that I know!

The incredibly tall man said nothing, he just stood there, looming threateningly over my much smaller figure and examining my face. For a while neither of us spoke and the only indications I had that he was a real, living person was the slight twitch under his right eye and his muscular chest rising and fall with every breath he took. Time slowed down suddenly and there was only me and him, eyeing angrily each other in a silent battle for dominance…

When I decided that this silent battle was taking too long, I opened my mouth to demand an apology again when someone hauled me roughly by my elbow. Confused I turned my head aside to see a white as ghost Paula shaking her head at me. I didn’t get what she was trying to tell me and focusing my eyes on him again I was about speak when the redhead acted faster and shushing me up, she stammered.

“We’re very sorry Mr. Ren! She is just new here, she doesn’t know… I promise it will not happen again!”

And with that she tugged my arm harder and started dragging me along the hallway.

I felt irritated and confused. I surely didn’t need her protection; neither was it going to be me the one who ought to apologize. So I tried to disengage myself from her firm grip only to hear her hissing through gritted teeth.

“Could you stop that now?”

I didn’t know how to respond at that so I let her drag me through a door and into a small room full of garments and clothes…some kind of wardrobe I assumed.

There she shut the door behind us and looking back at me she threw her hands in the air and she exclaimed.

“What the hell was that?”

I was in loss of words… Why every fucking person in that damn place was acting like I was the one to be accused of?

She again didn’t wait for my response as she went on.

“Do you have any idea who the hell you’ve just insulted?”

Well. I didn’t! So I remained silent waiting for her to explain.

And she did!

“This man over there was Mr. Ren!”

And she gave me the look… Like I now ought to cower back in fear… except I didn’t have the slightest fucking idea who the notorious Mr. Ren was and honestly I didn’t give a shit…

And I wondered…Should I tell her exactly that? That I don’t give a shit? But judging by the terror in her features I decided against! Was this Mr. Ren really such a fearsome guy? I mean the only guy who had managed to get under my skin so far was Mr. Dameron…

I saw Paula’s tense posture relaxing a bit, as judging by the disbelief in my face she came to the conclusion that I had absolutely no idea of what she was talking about.

She run her hands over her beautiful face and sighed.

“Oh my Gosh… Hasn’t Nina warned you?”

No she hadn’t… Warn me about what exactly?

Do you remember my mention earlier that Nina had skipped some viral information? Well one of them was Mr. Ren! Apparently he scared her as much as he scared poor Paula and every other person here!

Paula hurried to fill me in…

“Mr. Ren is Mr. Dameron’s partner and that’s all the common they share. You’ll soon find out that Mr. Dameron is a very gentle (I visibly cringed at that) and fair man when Mr. Ren is not! Poe, I mean Mr. Dameron is responsible for us, for our paychecks, for anything has to do with the staff and money and Mr. Ren is responsible for everything that is going on out there, the show, the guests, everything. The moment we step out there Mr. Ren is our boss… but that doesn’t need to bother you as he hardly speak to any of us and we are not allowed under any circumstance to speak to him…”

“But what if we need something or… I.. I… don’t know…”

At my puzzled look she explained.

“Everything you’re going to need out there has being settled for you already and as for protection for every two girls there is a bodyguard plus the clients know very well that we are out of limits.”

Still the whole thing seemed surreal.

“But I don’t understand why we can’t speak t…”

“We just can’t! Those are the rules!”

Nothing made sense in that place!

And seeing my discomfort Paula added.

“It’s not that bad… You’ll see! And thanks for being here! You can’t imagine how desperately we were in need for some help. Nina’s accident has cost us a lot!”

I wrinkled my nose…. Yeah, tell me about that!

“Anyway we should get ready! Just promise me you stay away from him!”

Easy peasy…! I didn’t have any particular wish to be near that man ever again so I nodded yes!

“Great! Now your outfit…!”

And that was hidden information number two! The other thing that Nina had forgotten to mention; Uniforms!

I heard Paula’s giggle at my too shocked expression!

And to my defense when someone uses the word uniform surely they cannot mean two little piece of clothing!

As she handed me the tiny corset and the even tiniest black shorts, I swear to God that I almost turned around and left but… I had made a promise to Nina and stupid me but I didn’t want to break it.

Breathe in, breath out…in, out…

But no matter how many deep breaths I took the clothes in my hands didn’t grow any more material…

My head snapped up.

“I can’t wear this!”

The redhead tilted her head.

“I think you are going t be absolutely fabulous on these! Just try it on! Common! With that body of yours I’m sure that everyone is going to look at you tonight!”

I blushed a little at her compliment! I had received that same compliment from Nina as well many times in the past but I always thought that she was saying this out of kindness, in an attempt to lift my confidence.

Anyway the fact if I had or I had not a killer body wasn’t important! The fact that I was going to parade naked in front of all these people was!

I was still looking at my given clothes skeptical when she pleaded.

“Common girl! Trust me on this! All of us are wearing the exact same costume!”

“I can’t work as a waitress wearing only this! I just can’t sorry!”

“Ok what if you work as a bartender tonight, behind the counter… How about that?”

Well that sounded better, at least I wouldn’t be that exposed I guess…

“Do you know how to prepare drinks?”

My voice barely audible.

“I know a few things!”

“Perfect! Common try it on… We don’t have all night! We have hair and make up to do next.”

It took me ages to find how I supposed to wear that damned corset but with Paula’s help I managed to finally put it right. I removed my jeans next, putting on some stockings Paula gave to me, the leather black shorts next and some thigh high leather boots that hugged my legs like second skin…

And the moment I saw my reflection, I screeched in horror as the small piece of leather didn’t even cover my whole backside…

I didn’t have time to protest though because Paula dragged me again in another room for hair and make-up.

Many girls were already there, talking and chatting and I felt relieved as everyone greeted me with kindness. I can say that this was a pleasant surprise after all the previous scolding I had received.

People started arguing above me of what I should look like and when I was finally ready I had a hard time to recognize my own self …

That girl who looked back at me in the mirror just wasn’t me! My long hair were loose in perfect smooth curls, framing my face perfectly, a total contrast to my usual tight bun.

The makeup artist had used a lighter pallet on me but still it was too much, my lips looked full in a very tantalizing way and my eyes had been highlighted with dark shadow making the blue inside shine provocatively … I won’t lie, I was beautiful, I was hot but I just wasn’t me!

All the other girls gathered around me, complementing and pointing out how great I looked and that only made me feel worse! I was never one to seek attention… I always preferred to pass by unnoticed and that moment I wasn’t sure if I could do just that!

And the time for the big show came….

Oh, by the way… Hidden information number three…! The show itself… But at that point everyone thought it best to let me discover it on my own…!

My shift started rather calmly. People would come over asking for their drinks, some of them polite enough to even say thank you. And as I was instructed I kept my eyes low, only speak when I was spoken.

Even that way I recognized some huge and I mean huuuge celebs among the guests, something that it made me feel even more lightheaded. Some of them came to my spot for a drink and some of them even complimented my looks.

I was blushing and my ears were buzzing every time that was happening and every single time I noticed with the corner of my eye, Mr. Ren having his eyes fixed on me…

I assumed that he probably was making sure that the new girl won’t break any rules…

How wrong I was!

Anyway, time was passing by rather quickly when things started to heat up… Most of the lights had been turned off by now, leaving a very eerie and strange feeling in the large room…

And I finally discovered what kind of show this was… It was an **_orgy_**!

Yes you heard me alright! A freaking orgy and I was caught just in the middle of it with no hope of escaping.

My first clue was a bizarre movement on my left when I was filling some drinks…

And soon other similar movements, followed by moans and groans and suddenly the smell of sex filled the air and before I had the time to contemplate with what was going on around me a heated couple crashed in the counter just in front of me and almost immediately the woman grabbed the wooden surface leaning her body over it and arching her back, the same time a middle aged, bold man came behind her naked as the day he was born and… you know…

The glass I was holding shattered on the floor and I was trying so hard to keep my mind in order and don’t run away. A girl on my left asked.

“You ok?”

I nodded and she vanished again!

_Don’t look, don’t look… focus on the drinks…just don’t look!_

My brain was shouting at me and I tried to do just that but it was impossible… The woman was literally drooling over the counter and just in front of me the same time I could hear flesh slap hard on flesh and the man behind her growling like animal… And if that wasn’t bad enough, another man came behind the couple, naked as well and started doing the exact same thing at the bold man and now I had three people in front of me moaning and moving together in frenzied passion.

I lost it! It was too much for me! Don’t blame me please! I’m not the one to judge people but not having any sexual experience of my own yet and to be forced to face a situation like this…well let’s just say that it was too much!

I mean I’m the kind of girl that didn’t even like porn.. I don’t see porn, I find it repulsive… So try to understand what I was going through when I was forced to watch live porn just a few inches away from me…

I remember my hands shaking so badly it was impossible for me to fill a glass without spill half of the bottle’s continent on the counter and onto the floor, my blood was rushing on my ears, my breath had caught in my throat and then something happened!

I witnessed as two incredibly oversized hands covered mine, squeezing them firmly to prevent any more shaking. I lifted my face and in the dim light I saw darks locks and grim eyes bore into mine.

I hadn’t had the chance to hear him speaking thus far so when he did his baritone voice shook me to my bones.

“Calm down!”

I nodded, with eyes huge and glazed and that moment I used my tongued to apply some moisture in my dry lips. I didn’t miss his stare flickering on my mouth. It was just for a minute though before lifting one huge arm he pointed somewhere on my right.

“In the store room. Now!”

He didn’t wait for me to comply and releasing my hands he barked a name and the girl who had asked me if I was ok appeared and took over my post.

I took the chance and I run at where he had instructed me to, finding the door that led into a small storage room. I was so thankful for that break, for the silence and I let my back crash on some wooden crates.

I know I was overreacting but that’s me! Rubbing my arms I tried to relax a bit and persuade myself that I was a big girl and none of those things outside was unheard! My ignorant self of course had always thought that that kind of stuff was an urban legend or something… but… I should’ve known better!

I spend a few more minutes hiding in there till I finally felt confident enough to deal with the situation outside when the small door opened and shut behind him… Mr. Ren.. And for a deceitful moment I thought he had come to check if I was ok… So I did what every normal person would do… I lifted my face and smiled at him…

His massive body was blocking almost the entire doorway, black hair falling wild on his shoulders… and that face! Oh, that face; pale skin, strong features almost wild and in some bizarre way beautiful and those eyes… He was for sure a very imposing presence to be with, in the same room and I could easily guess that with minimum effort he could made anyone shrink away in fear!

Instantly, I remembered that I wasn’t supposed talk to him but I had to thank him somehow so I opened my mouth to do exactly that when his thick heavy voice sounded like thunder in the small room.

“Useless little bitches have no place in my show! If you spill another drink you’re out of here!”

Well, I didn’t see that coming and I was shocked beyond words. I felt hurt, I felt insulted and I felt that I finally had had enough! So balling my fists I took a step forward and I shouted.

“Hey, asshole! It’s not my fault if your creepy show makes me feel uneasy! You wanna fire me? Don’t bother **I quit**!”

He seemed taken aback at my words… and _amused_ by my outburst…

Honestly, at that moment I didn’t give a shit as why people had warned me to stay away from him or how the other girls used to avoid him. I was so fed up with everyone’s behavior that I was going to enjoy a good fight before I leave this place for good.

He was regarding me silently for a moment before he let his eyes leisurely travel up and down my body causing chills run throughout my spine. It was that moment when I realized what I was wearing and that made me bring my hands up to cover my body the better I could, something that made him chuckle.

He took one step forward and I took one step back. I didn’t want to; it was just my body’s reaction to his massive structure. Another step for him, another one for me…

“Tell me little lamb why my show makes you feel uneasy? Are you one of those pious greedy little sluts who constantly deny how much they really love cock even though they had a different one deep down their throat every single night?”

My jaw fell… What I could possibly answer back at that! Nobody ever had insulted me that way. I felt tears pricking in my eyes and I fought hard not to cry, something that made my lips quiver a little.

My mind was numb… As much as I wanted to I couldn’t think of anything smart and equally insulting to shout back at him so I spat a venomous “Fuck you” and run for the door. I had to be out of that place, I had to find an empty quiet corner to cry my eyes out.

But as I was passing by him I felt an iron grip in my upper arm and my body being shoved backwards. I almost tripped and fell but the last minute I manage to find my balance and I looked at him in disbelief.

Wow!!! I could immediately tell that his was angry! No more than angry; he was raging!

“What did you say to me?”

He spoke with such authority that made my legs quiver a little but I wasn’t going to let him see how much his words affected me or how much scared I was right that moment, so lifting my chin hauntingly I challenged.

“Are you deaf? Do you want me to repeat it for you?”

Again, he seemed surprised by my answer but in a matter of seconds he recollected himself and started marching towards me like some kind of animal or something.

I didn’t even have the time to realize that my back was being pressed against the wall or that he had come so close, he was standing right in front of me now, placing a big hand flat on the wall right next to my head, caging me there.

Now I was scared…

And that moment I came to another conclusion; How freaking huge this man was. I had noticed that before of course but now when he was standing so close to me the feeling was totally overwhelming. His body was completely covering mine; blocking my way and making me feel so fucking weak… My nose barely reached his chest and I had to throw my head back to look at his face.

Dropping his own head till it was at the same level with my face he ordered.

“Yes, I would love to repeat that for me!”

I swallowed hard. Maybe the girls were right after all and I should be scared of him and I did… but it was too late for that now because I just couldn’t see how I could escape this situation I found myself in and there was no fucking way I was going to beg for his forgiveness.

“Well, little lamb? I’m waiting!”

When no answer came his chuckle was heard again.

“You don’t look so feisty now!”

My bad I know… If I just had kept quiet!

But.. Something had stir awake inside me that night, making my usual timid self feel so fucking brave and that feeling was just intoxicating!

Before I knew it, I lifted my eyes and looking straight in to his, I stated loud and clear.

“I said you can go and fuck yourself! Is that clear enough for you?”

The next thing I felt was a huge hand closing around my neck and another one covering my mouth. I screamed of course but my captor was pressing his big palm so firmly over my lips that nothing but a muffled sound came out.

His grip on my neck was firm, making my eyes widen in terror… Was he really going to choke me now? Soon I started feeling lightheaded as his iron grip was cutting my oxygen, it was just before I started panicking when he retreat his hand and spoke softly into my ear.

“This now is your chance to apologize to me!”

Oh my stupid self… What if I was terrified beyond words, what if I was struggling for air, I just couldn’t stand the humiliation…

My captor removed his hand from my mouth as well and looked at me expectedly. The first thing I did was to draw some shaky breaths to calm my frantic pulse and then with bloodshot and teary eyes I hissed.

“You’re insane! You’re a monster!”

Tilting his head, that smirk of amusement again.

“You have no idea my little lamb! In fact, I intend to be such the monster for you... How about the big bad wolf hmm?”

I gulped. The only thing my numb body could feel anymore what his hot moist breath so close to my face. I opened my mouth again but his grin was unnerving… This beast was looking at me in such wicked way and I felt shivers overrun me.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Eve!!!

It’s just that when I’m cornered like that my brain doesn’t function well… And that time wasn’t any exception… Shocked I heard myself saying.

“So you intend to devour me?”

I cursed immediately. Why I had to say something like that? And why it had to come out so very differently from how I had meant it to be.

His eyes widen in surprise and this deep chuckle again.

“Among other things…yes…”

I felt his fingers tracing the outlines of my jaw sending shockwaves straight to my core before he finally retrieved his hands off of me completely and took a couple steps back!

“I’m going to let this one slip by… just this once new girl! Don’t ever cross me again!”

And then… he left, leaving me there, all lone, trembling like the leaf.

Paula found me some time later but I didn’t want to share with her what had happened to me so I kept my mouth shut and went back to my post! The rest of the night passed rather quickly and my mind was so occupied with the memories of what had happened in that room that I didn’t even notice anymore couples doing unspeakable things to each other; I just couldn’t care anymore!

When the last guest left I was called at Mr.Dameron’s office again!

He didn’t even had the courtesy to spare a glance at me as he was busy with some papers n his desk but as I stood there waiting, he shook his head and stated.

“You did well! That’s good…I’ve heard that you had a little breakdown but you recovered rather quickly…Good! So I see you next Friday. Next weekend gonna be crazy busy, so come prepared! Ok newbie?! Here’s your money for the night.”

And with that he toss me an envelope with cash inside and as I did a quick count my eyes widened.

“Sir?”

He still didn’t bother to look at me.

“Yes newbie?”

“I think you made a mistake… Here it’s m…”

He finally turned to face me smiling; the first polite reaction I had from him so far. And he was such a handsome devil!

“What’s wrong newbie? Isn’t that enough?”

I almost choked.

“No! I mean yes! No… it’s more than enough! In fact it’s too much… I can’t accept..”

That wide toothy grin again.

“It’s not your place to tell me how much I pay my employees newbie! You think you don’t deserve that money?”

I was dumbfounded and I just shrugged.

“Work for me well and enjoy the benefits of this job… Now off you go!”

And with that he turned his attention on the scattered papers again, ignoring me completely.

I changed into my own clothes faster than lightning and soon I was outside feeling the fresh air hitting my face again; such a welcoming feeling. I saw my uber taking a turn and stopping just in front of me and I reached to grab the door handle when someone else grabbed it and opened the door from me. I didn’t see that coming and I almost jumped on the spot, startled. Turning my head at the side I saw him looming over me, his strong face only inches from mine, eyes glinting wickedly and shocked I felt him moving his mouth and touching my ear, whispering with that deep voice f his.

“See you next Friday my little lamb!”


	2. Two

By the time I got home, the events of the night had finally started creeping their way inside my head, making me realize the gravity of what had just happened! A man had just harassed me, mentally and sexually, in a very bad way and even though that had shocked me to the core, my reaction so far wasn’t what I would have expected to be. And that was very unsettling….

What I’m trying to explain here, is that instead of being an emotional wreck, crying my eyes out in the back seat of the Uber, I was already thinking how I should act during our next encounter; even though I knew pretty damn well that I shouldn’t even think the possibility of another encounter with that man!

So my reaction was what troubled me more and I couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with me?!

And it hit me as I was searching for my keys! There was absolutely nothing wrong with me! He was the problem! Yes him! He and only he! I was an absolutely normal girl. So when I stepped into our apartment, I had already made up my mind to ask Nina what was wrong with Mr. Ren but the moment the door closed behind me, I heard her frantic voice calling out to me.

I thought that something was wrong; maybe she was in pain or something… or maybe she just wanted to know if I had screwed up her perfect job but the girl I faced that night wasn’t the Nina I knew! It was girl white as ghost, looking at me with plenty of worry evident in her features.

I immediately ran to her side and asked.

“What’s wrong?”

Grabbing both my hands, she balanced her weight on the crutch a little better and demanded.

“What the hell happened Eve? What did he want from you? Has he tried anything in that room?”

Hmm… so Paula had indeed seen him following me inside that little storage…

I really wanted to confess everything to her but I was ashamed… Ashamed of the way he had spoken to me and how odd that had made me feel… Anyway I could never repeat his words to anyone, so I just shrugged.

“Nothing… he did nothing... He was just rude and threaten to fire me…that’s all.”

Nina didn’t bought it of course as she knew me too well, so she insisted, squeezing my hands at the same time.

“Are you sure? That’s the only thing he did?”

I nodded a couple of times to look more persuasive but soon my curiosity took the best of me and biting my lip, I asked hesitantly.

“Why Nina? What’s wrongwith him? I mean why everyone has been acting so strangely around this man?”

I saw her hesitation for a moment but I pressed on.

“Nina this man… I know you’re scared of him… Paula and the other girls had the same reaction as yours… Why?”

I didn’t miss the way she averted her gaze, still refusing to talk.

“Has he done anything to you? Common Ni, if something is wrong with him I need to know…I’m working there now…”

Nina sighed and fixing her gaze back on me she said.

“I guess you’re right… But if I’m going to tell you can you at least promise not to freak out?”

I wasn’t sure if I could promise her that but I nodded yes anyway.

Now I saw her nervous fingers tugging the hem of her shirt. Well I had already assumed the worst…I mean if something made my reckless friend fidgeting like that, then it must be something really awful!!!

“Eve… That man… Ren I mean is…Poe’s partner… and even though Poe is running an absolutely legal business… Ren’s past…Hum… I don’t know how to put it… Well let’s say that he has done some terrible things and I can assure you that he is not someone you want to cross paths with… He is creepy and unpredictable and…”

I was even more confused now…

“What do you mean terrible things?”

Nina bit her bottom lip.

“Well, you see there were some charges against him…in the past…but they couldn’t prove anything so he was set free but still…”

I frowned.

“What charges? What did they accuse him for?”

Now she lifted her eyes and looked straight into mine.

“Human trafficking…mostly and… other things… you know...drugs… and… a murder… maybe… I mean… not murder exactly…b..but his ex disappeared under very strange circumstances and everything led to him… but… as I’ve said they proved nothing…so he’s out. ”

I was **S H O C K E D!**

Not because I couldn’t believe that this man wasn’t capable for any of these but because Nina hadn’t warned me.

“Ni…!!!”

My shock didn’t let me finish my sentence.

“Ni… are you fucking serious now? And you let me go there and work for him?”

I jumped up and started pacing around frantically.

“Common!!! I was alone in a room with that guy for almost ten minutes… And you didn’t think to warn me about him before I get there?”

“How should I know it? That you were going to somehow catch his eye? The guy never speaks to any of us! Never! He just ignores us and I can’t even understand why he seems so interested in you…”

I crossed my arms and spat.

“Oh, thank you! That’s your best apology? That you cannot understand why a man can take an interest on me?”

But she shook her head.

“No, no, no! I didn’t mean it that way… Of course I think that you can charm any man you want… It’s just makes me wonder… Ren is one of the most popular _Dom_ in town! Everyone knows him. And by that I mean **_EVEYONE!_** The guy is a fucking legend in our society… That’s why he runs the show… And believe me when I say that despite his creepy reputation, there are girls out there who are begging to be his sub. And so far... he has rejected them all! … So it makes me wonder… Why you? Why now?”

After she finished explaining, I remained silent, thinking her words. Nina thought that Ren had taken an interest on me and I hadn’t even told her the whole story! Oh my!

“You are gorgeous Eve… You know that… But every girl who works for Poe is… I don’t think it has to do only with your looks… I think he sees something in you…”

Silence again…. And for a while we were just stood there, gazing each other.

“So what that means now… That I’m in some kind of danger?”

Nina was thinking because I could see those little wrinkles that formed between her eyes when she does that.

“I don’t know…”

Dear reader you might be shocked by my next words but another Nina’s trait that I forgot to mention earlier was what a huge drama queen she was! Always exaggerating about everything, making even the tiniest of things seems huuuge! So excuse me when I wasn’t so convinced by her little story!

“I think you’re overreacting… And what about Poe…If all these were true why would he want Ren as his partner?”

“Eve, Ren is a powerful man, all the money and the connections in this business is his… And I don’t know if the charges were true or not but what I know is that Ren hired some of the best lawyers, paid them a small fortune to get his name clean plus he isn’t just anyone… His family is one of the richest and the oldest in the country; his grandfather and his mother were senators or something, they hold great power and …”

Folding my arms I mocked a little… I didn’t want to, it was just my usual cynical reaction when Nina acted that way…

“OK Sherlock, no more _Ncis_ for you!”

And I couldn’t hold a low giggle when I saw Nina’s shocked face.

“Eve!!! I’m telling you the truth! I’m not lying!”

“I don’t say that you’re lying but what you are saying is… a bit much?”

“Nooo! Oh God! Don’t believe me… I don’t care… Just be careful ok?”

“Be careful uh? When I had asked so many months ago if you are going to be safe in that place your reply was **_“Jeez Eve! Relax_**!””

Nina threw her arms in the air!

“Because **it is SAFE**! For me at least! How should I know that I was going to break my leg or that you were going to volunteer to help me?”

“I didn’t volunteer! You forced me!”

“Oh come now Vi! Potato-potatoe!”

Dropping back my head, I growled in frustration!

Typical Nina… Never her fault! An frowning a little I expressed my concerns…

“OK, so if what you’re saying is true and you aren’t overreacting then maybe I shouldn’t go back there… ever again…”

“Hmm… Maybe… What did Poe tell you?”

“He waits for me to work there for the next weekend. They’re super busy he says.”

Nina let a groan, rolling her eyes.

“I would hate to do that to Poe… Maybe you’re right and I’m just overreacting…”

But she added quickly.

“Not about his past… I’m not making that up… But maybe this whole incident with you was just an accident and we shouldn’t worry so much about it…Maybe it was just one time thing and he just wanted to scold you …”

I swallowed hard; thinking if that was a good time to mention what his last words to me were… My mind screamed as I remembered what exactly he had said to me, his promise to see me next Friday and I felt chills run up and down my body. But again I didn’t find the courage to share with my best friend how inappropriate our little talk was…!

And then it hit me.

“Are you seriously expecting me to go back there after what you’ve just told me?! And especially when you are so heartily insisting that is all true?! ”

“Only one more time! If Ren shows any interest in you I swear I am going to call Poe and say you’re off.”

Well, he was going to show some more interest in me… He had promised so… Ooh! I was so screwed! And to my utter horror I realized that despite Nina’s warnings, my heart screamed to learn more about him.

“So you said he’s a **_dom_**? Like you? I mean… what you do is what he d..?”

Nina laughed even though it wasn’t a cheerful laughter.

“Hell no! Surely _not_ like me!”

I was even more curious now.

“What do you mean?”

  
“I mean that most dom’s have the full consent of their subs before they try anything… There is a reason why Ren has declined any sub that has thrown herself to him.”

Nina stopped to give emphasis at her next words.

“Ren wants **_a slave_** , not a sub!”

But I shook my head in confusion.

“I can’t see the difference…”

She looked at me like I was crazy!

“There is a _huge_ difference… Take for example me and Steven… If at some point he wishes to end things with me he can and we both will move on. Now, what Ren wants is a slave who has absolutely no right, no voice, no anything, not even the right to break up with him…!”

I laughed! It sounded ridiculous… at least…

“Pease don’t tell me you believe that!”

“It’s not what I believe, it’s what people are talking about!”

“Well, maybe they just gossiping…”

“I don’t know but it’s what his ex-girlfriend, Katya claimed in the court. That he was holding her against her will, that he was keeping her hostage, treating her as his slave and many, many other things… She was the one to contact the cops and tell them about the human trafficking as well.”

As Nina went on and on, I felt my heart a little lighter because now I was sure that all these were just rumors and nothing was real! I mean I didn’t believe a single word! How could I? Things like that only happens in films…never in real life!

I don’t say that Nina was lying or anything but I’ve already told you that I knew how she used to believe every little gossip all the time and exaggerate about it after! Maybe this Ren guy was just scary enough to make the girls start creating a myth around his name.

Nina saw my disbelief and sighed.

“Again… You don’t believe me!”

I tied to apologize.

“Ni, I just think all these is just a rumor… and nothing more… He’s scary, I can give him that… but I think that’s all!”

“No, you’re wrong!”

Ok that talk was doing nothing for my wretched nerves so I tried to put some common sense into her mind.

‘Girl, are you seriously telling me that a criminal like the one you are describing, would walk free in the streets and the police would do nothing about it? Ok, let me google it and prove you wrong!”

“You’ll find nothing… His family paid the papers to keep quiet and covered the whole thing. Plus this Katya girl went missing so there are no witnesses…”

Now I laughed out loud.

“Nina I won’t deny that when I passed through that door, you scared the crap out of me but now I think that you’re just… a little naïve!”

“No I am not! All these have actually have happened!”

“Really? How do you know? Who told _you_?”

“A girl who used to work there and she told to another girl who…”

I laughed again…louder this time! And to think that she had managed to freak me out at the beginning.

“Ok, Ok… I’m going to bed… We talk in the morning!”

As I headed to my own room, hearing her protests behind me, I couldn’t help but think this man again! How he had overstepped the boundaries of acceptable behavior by insulting me, cornering me, touching me… How his rough fingers felt upon my skin, how his hot breath felt on my face, how irritating his words were… and tantalizing and… I felt my lower muscles clench again at the mere thought of him.

I thought what Nina had told me about him, I played the conversation I had with her several times in my mind and before I fell asleep that night I was totally convinced that everything she had told me was not true, just a rumor, a lie, something that his foul demeanor and his sour mood had generated, and nothing more!

**_How wrong I was…_ **

**_****************************************************************************************_ **

More days passed by but my mind was stuck and I couldn’t think of anything else except of the mysterious Mr. Ren and his promise. Every time I was closing my eyes I would see his massive figure looming over me or feel his touch on my skin and almost immediately after that same uncomfortable pressure would appear in my lower body.

Our inappropriate confrontation had done something to me, the same as his promise to see me next Friday had, and even though I dreaded to meet him again I couldn’t deny that deep down inside me I was a little excited too.

Nina’s words popped into my head frequently “ _he sees something in you”, you caught his eye”_ but other words were plaguing my mind as well… Words like “ _Slave”, “human trafficking”, “dangerous”_ and even though I had convinced myself that nothing of these were real, there was a tiny part of me that couldn’t help but wonder…

I would love to have some extra information from Nina of course but every time I brought the subject up, she would gift me with that look of suspicion of hers and she would start to count the reasons why the guy was dangerous…

And there were other things/ or better say feelings that were eating me alive… Feelings like lust, desire, craving and need… And they had all been stirred awake… finally!

If it was for any other guy, my best friend would be thrilled as she was constantly worried about my total lack of interest in any boy I had met so far… But as I have repeatedly mentioned a thousand times by now, if she knew what my thoughts for that Ren guy were, she was certainly going to freak out…

And…

Friday came… and all my frustrating feelings came as well…

By the time I was ready, my lips were blood red from all the biting and my hands were sweaty… But I had spent many hours planning and preparing of how I should face him or what I should say to him if he starts taunting me again… This time I was going to be ready and let’s see now who would be the lamb and who would be the wolf…

Again the Uber left me outside, in that narrow alley, a man escorted me inside, Paula led me into the dressing rooms where we changed into our outfit (something like sexy kittens this time), made hairs and makeup and get ready for the big show!

That time some dancers (the other girls cringed when I voiced my thoughts that they were **_strippers_** …) so some _decent_ dancers with a very “special” routine came to the stage and to my relief that was all. The place was overcrowded of course and some people had already started making out but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t stand… so my shift passed rather peacefully I can say!

 ** _But_** for the whole night my attention was fixed somewhere else… Yes you guess alright! My mind was fixed on him… And… Where the hell was he? He supposed to be here!!! It was his show after all! So where was he?!

As the night had come to an end and I was waiting for my Uber again, I had convinced myself that all my worries ( ** _or hopes?_** ) about this man and his fixation at me was just a misunderstanding and nothing more.

God, Nina was going to be so happy when I would tell her that I had no interaction with him at all, as she had been extremely anxious even if I had repeatedly reassured her that everything was going to be alright!

Thinking of that I couldn’t help but laugh a little… It was so extremely funny if you think of it… Nina staying back at home, worrying about me…and _**me**_ telling her that I was going to be fine as I was leaving to my night shift in a dungeon….! Hilarious if you ask my opinion!

So… Friday night came and went…

And… Saturday night came and went…

Just like… Sunday night came and went…

And the next week… and the week after that… And a whole month had come and gone…

And I still worked there… And he still was nowhere to be seen!

That dreadful man had totally disappeared…

During the first two weeks my nerves where always on edge, as I was constantly thinking.

“ _Now he comes… Now he comes…”_

But after four weeks passed by and there were no sign of him, I started to feel more and more relaxed… My frustration remained of course along with the stupid feelings he had caused to my traitorous body but that was something that I could easily keep hidden deep, deep inside me!

And that was exactly what I did; I suffered in silence!

Except that, everything else ran rather smoothly. I was more confident now, the girls were perfect and I can even say that I made a few friends there, Poe, as it turned out was indeed an awesome guy, who had a huge crash on Paula, something that so miserably was trying to hide… I was still calling him Mr. Dameron and he still called me newbie but other than that things between us were really good, except of the times he was trying to intimidated me of course but this was a thing of his... so I tried to ignore his threats just like all the other girls did… The money was great too, in one month I had earned more than I had in a whole year… Costumers and regulars weren’t that creepy anymore although I still had a hard time when things went out of hand… but… I managed to surpass that too! Nina was getting better by the day and she had stopped worrying about Mr. Ren and my safety…

…So life had returned almost to its normal…

*********************************************************************

….It was one very busy night when I thought I caught a glimpse of him… A black mass disappearing behind a corner… but maybe I was mistaken…

That was it and nothing more!

And the next day! A movement here, a shadow there and my anxiety started driving me crazy again!

That went on for some time till I was totally unable to concentrate on anything! My eyes were scanning the place, snapping my head in any direction I thought that I had caught something! And I was mentally scolding myself at the same time, thinking that all that previous stress had finally driven me crazy!

And the worst thing was that all the time he was absent, the girls never mentioned his name, not once! And of course I was afraid to ask, not wanting them to think that I cared in any level…

… So again... I left boiling inside…

That weekend came to an end too and surprise, surprise Ren was nowhere to be seen…again! 

That night, lying in my bed, my frustration was eating me alive!!!

Why this was happening to me? I mean there was absolutely no reason for me to feel the way I did! I had only seen the guy once and it hadn’t even been a pleasant encounter! So why did I have this reaction? Like I was craving for him? Yes, he was different! Yes, he was sexy in a very odd or I dare say forbidden way?

And I didn't even want to think that all these had been caused by the way he had spoken to me or the way he had treated me… Was his inappropriate behavior what had lit that stupid fire inside me? Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that everyone else including me thought him dangerous… Hmm... In what kind of a freak I had turned into??? 

…Wait a minute… So that was my geek?!!! I was an adrenaline junkie or something?

Oh, wow! This new conclusion troubled me a lot… I wasn’t that kind of a girl you see!

Nina? Maybe! Me? No! Never!

No! NO! NO!

There must be something else because I was the kind of girl that always avoided trouble like the way Vampires avoid garlic!

And a thought popped. It was his promise! That’s what was annoying me! His promise! That little promise made me feel the way I did!!!

Because that stupid promise didn’t let me put a closer…

Because I was constantly thinking what will happen when he gets back? How I should behave then? And that little detail made my restless mind suffer! Yes that was it! This insufferable man had tossed that stupid promise for more and then he chose to vanish….

Aaaaghhh! Yes! Aaaaghhh!

I finally knew why my mind refused to forget about him! Because I was such a huge nerd, such a little Sheldon Cooper deep inside me that any unfinished things made me suffer and that exactly what that was… An unfinished business between he and I!

I sighed relieved… So it wasn’t my fault!

And I was finally able to sleep peacefully again!

Peaceful was and the week that followed…

And when I went back to that place, the smile on my lips was a genuine one! I finally felt relaxed!

So I was in good mood that night… and every time I was in good mood my helpful, unselfish self came to the surface… and every time that happened… I always did something stupid! And that night was no exception!!!

Whistling my favorite song, I took my time to change into my own clothes and as I grabbed my purse to head to Poe’s office, I noticed that I was the last one to leave the changing rooms… Oh well! I hadn’t anything to do and I wasn’t tired so why to hurry?

I was almost there when I heard a heated conversation or to be more accurate I heard a man and a woman have some serious arguing over something. As I walked closer, I could tell that the voices were coming from his office and a few steps later I recognized one of the loud voices as his. The other irritated voice belonged to some female and only when I stood in front of his open door I saw that the girl who was shouting back at him was the blond I had seen my first night here; Natalie or something I think… Natalie wasn’t one of us, she was part of the show, she had her own changing room and she rarely socialized with any of the other girls… And she was a bitch…!

Anyway…let’s get back to the story…

Her face was a deep shade of red when they turned to meet me and I saw that Poe was very frustrated too. He waved at me to enter before he turns his attention at the blonde again and demands.

“What you want me to do Nat? I pay you a whola lotta money… Can you just zip it for once and do this for me. For heaven’s sake is what I ask too much?”

But the diva before him didn’t seem affected by his words; not a bit. She instead raised her voice a little more and yelled.

“I’m not a maid! Do I look like a maid to you? Do I? I can’t even believe that you dared to ask of me to clean up the mess those fuckers of yours did.”

Poe was losing patience as he run his hand through his hair.

“You work here! Don’t you?! I’m your fucking boss! So excuse me if I have some demands from my employees.”

And taking a few breaths and trying not to explode he added.

“ Common baby… do it for me…!”

Natalie crossed her arms in her chest and raising an eyebrow she threatened.

“Don’t try to sweet talk me Dameron, I’m not Paula to fall for that! I’m telling you I won’t be a fucking maid… I have already done so much for your shitty job. If you need extra hands hire some or go in there and do it yourself!”

I don’t know why (Or I do… My stupid, usual self!) I decided to step in and ask.

“What’s wrong?”

The blonde puffed agitated and sparing me a few glances, she informed me.

“The woman who cleans the place called sick and the genius over here thought smart to leave all the other girls go and ask me to do the cleaning…”

Now with her attention back to Poe, she gritted her teeth and declared.

“Which there is no bloody way I’m going to do.”

I was dumbfounded for two reasons.

Firstly I couldn’t believe how this girl was talking to Poe…

And secondly the reason for this drama once again was totally and completely stupid…

Well, if you ask me these people loved drama way too much…

And before I had the time to dip my tongue into my mind… my stupid self interfered, instead of just take the money and get the hell out of there!

“I could help!”

They both looked at me expectedly and I stammered a little.

“I mean… I can do it…I don’t mind…”

Natalie puffed again, this time relieved.

“Great! The new girl will do it then!”

New girl…Pfff I was working there for over than 45 days…

Poe on the other hand wasn’t so convinced yet…and ignoring me and my offer completely he looked the blonde and whispered.

“You know I have to go and… I can’t leave her here all by herself…”

I stepped in again… Really, I should have this habit of mine checked… And learn to mind my own business!

“I don’t mind. I’ll be ok.”

The disdain and the arrogant look in his face so evident once more.

“I don’t give a fuck about you newbie. For my own business I worry… “

And speaking to Natalie again he added like I didn’t stand right next to them.

“What if she burns down the place?”

And the girl laughed.

“I’m sure she won’t! Will you new girl?”

But I didn’t have the time to reply as Poe’s voice was heard.

“Are you seriously suggesting leaving her here all alone?”

And the blonde hissed back.

“Well yes! If you need that bad the place immaculate till morning she’s your only option! Or you can do it yourself…You choose!”

Squeezing her arm, Poe dropped his head closer to her and whispered like he didn’t wish for me to hear his next words.

“You know where I have to be and yo..”

But the blond cut him, speaking in the same conspirative way.

“Then I suggest you better hurry. She is going to be fine. Look at her! And come back later to lock… It’s not that hard!”

Poe sighed loudly and visibly defeated.

“Ok! You should be thankful I’m in hurry otherwise! Tomorrow though I and you are going to have a talk!”

Natalie seemed totally unfazed by his threat and shrugging she turned around a said.

“As you wish boss! Goodnight!”

And left!

Poe remained still for a while not looking at me like he was weighting if he could trust me or not.

Apparently Natalie was right and he didn’t have any other option because soon he rolled his eyes and through gritted teeth he informed me of what I had to do!”

Which was… to clean the whole great hall of sin (That’s the name I had given to the main room).

I listened to him carefully nodding my understanding. It was something I could do… When he finished explaining everything, he sighed again and stated.

“Look newbie I appreciate this… I’m gonna be back in a couple hours. If you need anything I’ll tell Johnny (One of the bodyguards) to stay put till I get back. Ok?”

But I refused… I knew that Johnny had a family and that he couldn’t wait till his shift was over so he could go back to his home.

“I’ll be fine Mr. Dameron. I did this all the time at my old job…I mean… Stay behind to clean up a little.”

He still looked a little skeptical…

“You’re going to be here all by yourself!”

And after a while he added.

“Ok, ok I trust you on this… Please don’t destroy anything… I’ll be back in a few hours but I’ll lock behind me. Is that ok?”

“Yeah sure!”

“Ok you have my number if anything happens…”

And as he was getting ready to leave, he stopped and tossed a “Thank you Eve!” before he vanishes out the door.

A few minutes passed and when I was sure that he wasn’t going to come back and I was all alone here let out a long breath…

Jeez! I was alone in this bizarre place…and leaving all the cleaning supplies on a table, I started wandering around the big room a little. It was the first time I had the opportunity to observe how really out of this world this place was…

I go closer to the big stage… and a little bit closer… to examine all this peculiar devices that were attached on the wall. I shivered… Truth was that all these curious chairs with the leather straps, the chains that were hanging from the ceiling and the tables with the very suspicious objects on them were giving me the creeps but at the same time it was somewhat fascinating … Weird fascinating!

There was also a cabinet with any kind of whips and canes inside it… I recognized some of those as I had seen some very similar in Nina’s room. I still found the mere thought of using them on any living being repulsive but I couldn’t but wonder; was that something **_he_** liked? Did **_he_** use things like this? Did he intend to use them on **_me_**?

The shocking image of me being strapped there brought me back to reality and I hurriedly stepped away from the stage and put myself to work!

Grabbing a wet cloth and I looked around and sighed heavily; the place was a mess of course… Half empty glasses and spilled drinks everywhere so without sparing another minute, I threw myself in to work, scrubbing the dirt away, wanting be done with it as soon as possible.

I had absolutely no idea of how much time had passed when I heard a door opens and closes somewhere behind me. I had cleaned most of the tables but I still had some more work to do so without turning my head I said out of breath.

“Hey Mr. Dameron, I haven’t finished yet! If you could just wait fo…”

But behind my back I heard this dark chuckle and I froze!

Dropping the cloth and the black plastic bag I was holding, I turned my body slowly… and there he was… standing a few feet away from me in all his might… this man… who had cornered me and harassed me and plagued my dreams and then… left me with promises of more…

For some minutes I just stood there looking at him with plain uncertainty written all over my face but I gathered up myself rather quickly that time, not wanting to give him the satisfaction to see me that affected by his presence once more! So I held my body straighter even though my legs trembled a little but this damned man with that piercing eyes of his seemed to notice everything!

_Now I’m thinking back to it I’m almost certain that this kind of insolence from my part was what he was finding intoxicating!_

As I was saying he found amusing my weak effort to not let his size or his demeanor to scare me and the fact that I was trying to hold my stance, thrilled him! Like the last time we were alone he took his time to examine every little detail on my face before he shamelessly let his eyes roam up and down my body.. **_Again_**!. At least that time I was dressed! He must like what he saw because immediately after I witnessed as he licked his lip, looking very satisfied.

A few seconds passed and he made it pretty clear that he had absolutely no intention to take his eyes of off me so not able to take his lustful gaze anymore and with my nerves already on edge, I opened my mouth and I almost screamed at him.

“What do you want?”

That twitch under his eye again…

“It’s not a little lamb’s place to question the wolf…”

He started pacing around, circling me in a way.

“But if you’re so desperate to know what my intentions are… “

As he was moving I was spinning around myself, never losing sight of him.

With every step he took, he was closing the circle, something that indeed made me feel like a cornered, helpless, animal or better say prey.

He spoke again and his voice was so deep that I felt these same muscles in the pit of my stomach clench anxiously and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

“….I’m planning to devour you! As you so elegantly put it in our last encounter…”

Now he was almost an arm’s reach away from me and I already felt extremely intimidated by this closeness. I wasn’t even able to hide neither my loud breathing anymore nor my trembling limps.

And he looked excited beyond words…!

Despite his size, he moved so quickly and he was behind me in a blink of an eye, extracting a loud yelp from me as he circled one big arm around my middle to keep me immobilized and preventing me to turn around or try to move away.

His big palm was covering my entire stomach and bringing his mouth next to my ear he whispered.

“You are trembling little lamb!”

I had forgotten how outrageous Ren was and even though I was searching for him all the time he was away, that kind of behavior was unacceptable! Maybe I had desired one more confrontation with him, a chance to feel that thrill deep inside me again… and show him that I was much more that a frightened lamb but other than that I had no intention to let this man have his way with me. What kind of a girl he thought I was? Apparently not the kind he was familiar with! So I fought extra hard to find my voice and when I finally did my throat was dry and the words sounded strange in my ears.

“This called sexual harassment. Please take your hand off of me…Now! Or I'll fill a report about you!”

He let a vibrating “Hmmm…”

And with his nose and lips he touched the skin behind my ear, letting little puffs of hot air here and there, something like he was humming approvingly.

I was about to speak again… no better say plead again when he let his cheek rest on mine and he said.

“Yes… you may… after I’m done with you!”

I had practiced of how I should act when we would meet again, but it had been very differently in my mind... Ren had managed to get me off guard and nothing went as planned!

Instead of confident I was scared, I was panicking, and once again I was feeling some very strange and uninviting jolts of excitement in my lower abdomen and I tried desperately to disengage myself from him. No luck though, he held me tighter, dragging me back and pressing flat my body on his.

He didn’t speak but waited for my reaction. Through my rapid breathing I could feel how solid his body was and I almost felt defeated… I mean what could I possibly do if this man decided to have his way with me? Nothing! But I refused to just give up… If I couldn’t overpower him maybe I could talk my way out of this… So mastering my courage I hissed, trying t sound as much indifferent as I could.

“Really? Is this a threat?”

His other hand gripped my jaw and he used it to lift my head and look me in the eye. God… He was so huge, so frightful with that stern face of his, his grim black outfit, his raven hair… That moment I felt like the devil himself had taken an interest in me….

My eyes widen as he dropped his own face till our noses touched and whispered over my lips.

“No sweet lamb, this is a promise!”

And with that he sealed my mouth with his. I expected that his kiss would be aggressive and demanding like his intense personality was but… **_it was not_**!

There was gentleness when he claimed my lips and even though his firm hold on my waist was making it clear that I couldn’t escape him, his mouth just touched mine and waited patiently for my response. Like he was telling me that way that the final decision was mine and mine alone!

And suddenly two totally different things collided inside me… the one that was begging me to give in and the other that was telling me to shove backwards this sociopath and run away.

That inner battle was tearing me apart and I soon started to tremble in his arms… his soft warm lips touching mine wasn’t exactly very helpful right that moment, neither was the fact that his musky scent on my nostrils had clouded my senses… And there is no need to mention how his taut body pressed hard against mine made me feel…

And as I was lost in all those sensations… I felt him smiling!

The bastard knew! He knew pretty damn well what was wagging inside me and he enjoyed it!

But it must be super exciting for him too because soon I felt his grip on my waist becoming firmer and I took a shaky breath as his mouth started moving slowly and sensually over mine… Slow deliberate moves, aiming to just inflame my passion. And soon his warm tongue came to join at this torture, as he used it to tease my already oversensitive lips and I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

I didn’t want to but I just couldn’t help it… All this was too much and due to my inexperience his taunting had my senses stimulated beyond words.

I felt rather than heard his voice when he spoke.

“Are you afraid of me little lamb?”

I don’t even know how I managed to blurt out the words.

“N..no, Should I?”

I had the feeling that everything I said was very _arousing?_ for him because I felt his moan as his hot breath descended on my face.

“Oh yes little lamb! You should be terrified!”

Hearing his answer my insides turned upside down and to my utter shame it wasn’t entirely from fear but anticipation too… God how could I find all this damned situation erotic? Was I nuts? Or did I too have some hidden desires as Nina had?

Not able to find anything else to say I shut my eyes closed, trying hard to find the strength to resist his advances. It was a futile effort of course as the man was playing my poor nerves like an instrument! And his damned deep chuckle again!!!

Oh my God! Even with my eyes closed, I could sense how pleased with himself he was and I loathed him! Why I just couldn’t disengage myself from his grasp and run away? I had to make a decision soon because that jumping feeling in my stomach and my increasing trembling had fidgeting like a crazy person.

Again I tried hard to concentrate but my senses were overrun by… ** _lust_**? Is this the right word to use?….. Jesus Christ!

My mind was taking forever to give an order and if this went on for a little longer I was sure that I was going to pass out…

But finally my tormentor decided to show some pity on me and deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth firmer over mine and using his tongue to demand entrance. This was a war that I had already lose and soon his tongue invaded my mouth, stealing my breath and making me moan into his mouth.

In that first moan he released me…. Only for a few seconds though… Just to spin me around before he secures me in his arms again! With no time to lose he started exploring my mouth, turning the kiss from a soft teasing peck into a wild and passionate battle to conquer me. And I let him… I was so lost in the kiss that I didn’t even realize that I had shoved my hands into his hair, tagging it softly till I felt him moaning into my mouth and his teeth grazing my bottom lip before he captures it and bite it hard. The pressure between my legs was so intense now I had to shift a little in his arms, making one of his own arms leave my waist and starts roaming freely up and down my body.

I let him without any protests! Was I behaving slutty? Maybe! But at that point I really didn’t care… at all!

During this onslaught, the only thing I was able to do was to remove one hand from his hair in order to grab his shirt firmly to steady myself and let a number of extremely needy moans into his mouth.

Dear Lord! His kiss was consuming me! I had never felt anything like this in the past! I mean I had kissed a few boys before but this was something else entirely! This man… this scorching kiss… the authority that surrounded him… Oh, I was so badly screwed!

I was so lost in the kiss that I had absolutely no idea how much time this was going on when I heard Mr. Dameron’s booming voice saying mockingly.

“Oh for God’s sake newbie! Is this why you were so eager to volunteer?”

Mr. Ren broke the kiss abruptly and taking two steps back he returned the gaze hard and spat.

“Poe.”

Without blinking the other man spat too.

“Kylo.”

From their body language I could easily tell that these two were two Alpha males and that moment, in that empty room they were about to tear each other apart just to see who was going to prevail!

But my humiliation was such that I couldn’t stand to be present in that room any minute longer. SO I turned my back on them and ran to the staff room to grab my bag and get the hell out of there.

Stupid Eve! To get out of there you got to pass through them as they were blocking the exit… I found a dark corner and tried to stay hidden in the shadow the best I could! What else could I do?! Nothing! I just had to wait for all this to end and then sneak out, hopefully unnoticed! 

The two men didn’t even blink, they stayed still instead, gazing each other hard till with a dismissive scoff, Ren turned his back on Poe and started marching… towards **_me?..._** when the other’s man accusatory tone stopped him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Without turning to face him, Ren answered coldly.

“I don’t appreciated the tone, Poe.”

“I don’t give a shit! She is too young, Kylo!”

Now I saw Ren turning around to face him with that mocking smirk playing again on his lips.

“Is she? She is old enough to work here, isn’t she?”

The mocking did faze Poe a bit, who just insisted!

“I say you better leave her alone!”

And chills crept over my body as I heard the malice in his voice.

“I don’t take orders from you Dameron!”

And he turned to leave again and thankfully he headed for the door this time… and just before he reached it I heard Dameron screaming at him.

“I won’t let you do to her what you did to Katya Ren. You hear me?”

**_Katya? The Ex Girlfriend Katya??? And what he had done to her exactly?_ **

My breathing exhilarated… For God Shake! Was what Nina had told me true??? No it couldn’t! It couldn’t! God! Please! Don’t let this be true!!!

When Ren turned around for a second time to face Poe, his face was white as sheet and his hands had balled into tight fists. He was shaking and I could easily guess from what; rage!

Two big strides and he was now towering over Poe who despite the height difference he stood his ground and refused to cower back. Brave man! I really admired how brave he was because I could easily swear that Ren was about to choke him to death; that furious he was!

“Don’t ever mention her name again! **_If_** you mind your own good.”

And after a while he added.

“She is not Katya…”

But Dameron was unyielding too as I saw him straighten his pose and hiss.

“Really Kylo? Are you threating _me_ now?”

Kylo, the man I knew as the notorious Mr. Ren, took his time before he answers, till he confessed with his deep voice.

“The girl is nothing like your sister Poe and if you don’t want to go and join her, _I’m suggesting_ you watch your tongue from now on…! Let me remind you who made you what you are today! Who supported you when nobody had faith in you?! Who gave you power?! Don’t make me rethink my decision! And be a little grateful now, will you?!”

_Join her where? In death???Did he just threaten to kill him?_

Poe’s expression changed abruptly after hearing that and I had never till now witnessed the proud and cocky Poe look so much defeated and powerless! Dropping his head, he reminded me nothing of the man he was two seconds ago! Now he was like a little frightened schoolboy who had just been scolded from someone interior.

With his head still bowed in defeat and never looking Ren in the eye, he muttered something and I saw him vanishing somewhere on the left and I felt my legs give out a little.

God I had to be out of there. So many information to process, so many new feelings, so much panic!!! My mind was ready to explode!

And to my horror I saw from my hiding place, Ren looking straight at me! Jesus! Could he see me in the shadows??? I didn’t have the time to finish my thought… You see I was too shocked and ready to start crying when I saw him taking a couple steps towards me. I swear to God that in my head I was convinced that I was going to die!!!

So I almost collapsed on the floor the moment he changed his mind, tossed something jingling on a table and ordered with a loud voice before he vanishes out the front door.

“Lock before you leave, girl!”

I don’t remember how I get home or what I said to Nina when she came asking why I was so late… I don’t remember locking myself into my room and crying my eyes out.

I mean all these… Common!!!

Where I had got myself into?! So were all Nina’s accusations real? Was he a murderer? A villain? So why was he out? Walking around freely, assailing other girls too? It was just too much and I just couldn’t wrap my head around it! From where I come from we don’t have that kind of stuff… but apparently those rules don’t apply in the big city, here if you had money and connection you could get away with almost anything.

I had to think but ignoring Nina’s constant knocking didn’t exactly help a lot so I decided that it was time to confess the truth and…. to my utter despair I had never seen Nina that mortified.

**First Paula, then Poe and now Nina… Great!**

I saw _just_ her terror when I told her how he had grabbed me that first night in that small room when I had talked back at him but the _true_ despair came when she heard that he had kissed me. No! To be more accurate, that I had let him kiss me!

Well, seeing my fearless friend like that didn’t do me much good so soon I was weeping in her arms mumbling my apologies.

Nina tried to sooth me, repeating again and again that it wasn’t my fault entirely but whose fault was it exactly if not mine???

I let a man harass me and then despite all the warnings, I went back for more… I let him kiss me. He didn’t force himself on me and even it was embarrassing to admit it out lout I had thoroughly enjoyed it!

After a while, when I had finally managed to calm down a bit, I heard Nina saying.

“We’ll figure it out Eve! Don’t worry. I’m calling Poe… You won’t go back there again! Hopefully soon enough, someone else will catch his eye…. Otherwise…”

I could only sniffle pathetically.

“Otherwise?”

I saw Nina hesitating.

“I told you how powerful this man is… And about the human trafficking… And that he has police in his pocket… and...”

Nina gulped…uncertain of how to proceed…

“I don’t know how safe you will be here if he decides to come after you…”

We both fell quiet, thinking of what our options were…

I heard myself whispering. “I’m scared…”

She closed her hand over mine.

“Yeah, me too…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Eve, it’s mine... I should never have let you go at that place…”

I shrugged.

“I should have listened to you… and stay away from him. I mean… Nina even Dameron looked terrified of him and Dameron used to scare the hell out of me!

Chewing my lip, I confessed.

“He spoke of her… of Katya… Poe knows too Ni! And from what I could make, I think that this Katya girl was Poe’s sister…”

Nina was perplexed.

“His sister… I didn’t know that!”

“And if you had seen how Ren lost it after hearing her name… Oh, Ni It was terrifying! He threatened Poe that if he crosses him again he will send him to join her… Does that mean… she’s dead? Did he kill her? Fuck I can’t breathe… This is too much….”

Nina let a sound…something that seemed to be a strained laugh that didn’t sound **_convincing at all,_** trying to cheer me up a little.

“I’m sure everything is going to be ok Eve!”

And she hugged me. We stayed like this till morning and Nina was the first to stood up and inform me.

“I’m calling Poe, Vi.”

I chew my lip and nodded anxiously, my stomach a ball of tangled muscles.

**_The phone call didn’t go well…_ **

****

No because Poe didn’t agree with Ni that I should immediately quit my job but because he too was terrified of what the consequences of that might be….

They talked and talked and talked but they found no solution…

I had started to despair when Poe suggested something outrageous!

_“What if she gives in to him and maybe after a while he’ll get bored of her and leave her in peace.”_

Thankfully a livid Nina put him in his place before I had the chance to do so!

“And what is my friend exactly Poe? A toy for your psycho partner? No! Answer me! Ok, then cut the crap please!”

Nina was screaming over the line and from what I could make, I understood that Poe was trying to apologize but seriously that wasn’t our main concern so I gave Nina a little squeeze on the arm to tell her that that was enough. We had more urgent things to concentrate to!

So we came back at the start again, talking and talking… and talking… and having absolutely no idea how to proceed.

When Poe stated the obvious once more.

“I agree that the best thing to do is to quit but I’m afraid that this might anger him more… With her and with me… What if he comes there searching for her?”

I looked at Nina worried.

“Poe… I mean Mr. dameron?”

He cut me laughing.

“I think we have pass the formalities Eve… Just call me Poe.”

“Can he do that? I mean come over here?”

Poe answered my question.

“Easily…”

When neither of us spoke, Poe added.

“Look Eve, I should have warned you about him… but who would have thought it! I mean Kylo barely pays any attention to any of the girls here…Bad luck girl!”

Pfff… It wasn’t bad luck… That happens when you leave the wolf to watch over the sheep… Even fed, a time will come that its natural instinct to attack will kick in!

“How could you? Let him around us.. When you knew his past…”

He said something to me; I don’t remember what…it doesn’t matter anyway because it was just pathetic excuses and nothing more…

So ignoring the lame explanation he gave me, I asked what I was dying to.

“Ok…. Is he really a murderer? I mean… I… What really happened to Katya?”

**_Silence…. Silence… And more Silence…_ **

His voice sounded strained when he spoke again.

“Nothing… “

“But I’ve heard you…”

He cut me very abruptly!

“Eve, you’re asking dangerous questions. Just forget it ok? Let’s focus on you now!”

He took a pause.

“Ren is dangerous… In more ways than you can imagine… You have to understand that Kylo always takes what he wants… no matter what that means… or who he has to hurt to achieve that!”

Again, I wanted to ask so many questions… but my brain was numb and I felt dizzy…

That was happening only in movies, never in real life. So what now? I was a fugitive from the… _mob?_ Was even the mob a real thing?

I mean common we didn’t actually starring in Godfather, did we?!

So I had to fear for what? My own life now?

“So what if I just tell him _no_?”

I heard Nina’s statement.

“That won’t change anything…”

And I snapped.

“Are you two serious now? He can’t just come and take whatever he wants! Nobody can do that! There are laws… people you can turn on to…”

Poe laughed at how naïve I was.

“Eve, what part of he is dangerous you don’t get? Laws that apply for me and you don’t touch him… I’m telling you!”

I was dumbfounded… I mean yes I already knew what he was telling me… Nina had told me the exact same thing earlier that night and over a million times before… but still… How can someone go away with all these unpunished? Was our society that corrupted?

“But if he’s so dangerous, how could you then? Be his partner, I mean! With a man like him? You are not like him, are you?”

Poe laughed again but it was a sad and bitter laughter.

“Long story… and again not your business.”

And now it was time for my outburst.

“ ** _Not my business?!!! NOT MY BUSINESS_**? How dare you say that when it’s entirely your fault that I’m caught in this right now? You chose a monster to work with and not only that but you expose young girls in danger and most importantly without them knowing anything about it. SO excuse **_me_** but you kinda made it my business!”

Poe sighed through the line.

“Aaghh Fuck newbie! You’re right! I’m so sorry! But you have to know that I would never expose my girls in any danger if I believed that they have something to fear from him… He has never, NEVER show any interest for any of the other girls… I don’t know what is it about you that is so compelling to him but it’s a first… I mean the guy is a fucking robot… dangerous as hell but an emotionless, cold hearted robot… As I’ve sad…it’s just your bad luck girl! And that’s exactly why I and Nina are so worried about… because it’s a first after a long, loongg time and we don’t know how he is gonna to react…”

But I seethed.

“Except you do know and you’re lying! I’ve heard you Poe! You said **_do to her what you did to Katya_**. So you do know! Please tell me! Please! What happened to her? Please!”

“Hasn’t Nina told you anything?”

“She has… but I want to hear it fro…”

“Whatever Nina has told you Eve! I can’t say more. I’m sorry!”

I insisted.

“Poe what Nina told me is only speculations and gossips among the girls! I need to know the truth. “

That sigh again…

“Every gossip is true or close to true. Katya was Kylo’s obsession many, many, many years ago and it didn’t end well. Since then Kylo had never showed the slightest interest for any other woman till… now… I can say no more but you have to take my word that you’re in danger.”

I was dying to ask my next question, _was she your sister?_ But I couldn’t…. Something inside me told me that this wasn’t really my business… but nonetheless I pushed for some more answers but Poe was unyielding till I finally gave up. What did it matter anyway… The fact that I was in danger remained!

After one more hour we finally decided that the best thing we could do was for me to quit and wait and see if he was going to come after me or he will just leave it there.

**Fingers crossed, we hoped for the second one!**


	3. Three

Again I could do nothing more than to wait stoically to see if that psycho would come after me…

The anxiety that seemed to have become my best friend during all those last weeks returned to haunt me once more, making me feel like I was walking in a tight rope…

God, I hated that feeling, that insecurity, that fear of uncertainty… I hated the fact that I had to watch over my shoulder all the freaking time…

Above all things, sleep was proved to be exceptional hard… The first few nights I constantly thought that I was hearing small noises here and there that had me jumping off the bed, certain that someone was trying to break into our apartment… and thankfully every time I was wrong…

I had never paid attention before at how many strange noises a house can make during night time and how maddening this is! I mean with every little crack, with every little whoosh of air, I could swear that someone was trying to reach me or grab me or break into my room…

So every night went like this; I, wide eyed open, staring at the door of my room, totally unable to find any kind of peace…

And during those restless hours, I discover something else too… How incredibly wet I could get just by the mere thought of him or of that searing kiss we had shared!

Was that even possible? To get that wet without even being touched by another? Apparently it was possible because often I found myself thrashing around in my sheets, trying desperately to release some of that that unbearable pressure between my legs and for God sake I only managed to just make it worse every time!

And that has its toll because my morning self was by far a pleasant one; always irritated, jumpy and unable to concentrate in anything. That went on for a while and to my utter satisfaction that had Nina in no better state than mine. At least I wasn’t the only one here to suffer and lose her mind.

Something else that added to my frustration was that Poe hadn’t contacted us at all, so we didn’t have the slightest idea of what Ren was doing or what had been his reaction when he noticed my absence; had he asked Poe why I wasn’t there? Had he demanded for him to reveal my address? Was he planning to come after me? Or he just didn’t care enough to trouble himself that much?

Ouch! I visibly cringed as this last thought stung a little. And I shook my head as my mind screamed to me!

_“Poor Eve!”_

_Yes, poor Eve indeed!!!_

So had I fallen for this vicious villain or it was just my womanly desires that had been evoked at last? Either way, my mind couldn’t find a moment of peace, dreading the perspective of him coming after me as much as the other way around; of him totally forgetting about me!

Add all these together and you’ll get an “Eve” as you have never imagined her before! I was ready to commit murder, Nina and everyone else around me experienced some really difficult moments during my constant outbursts…

And it was around the third week when Nina stumbled her foot on the ground and yelled!

“Enough is ENOUGH!”

At my perplexed look she informed me.

“I don’t know who the hell are you but I want my friend back! You hear me?!”

I frowned a little and said with an edgy voice.

“Excuse me?”

  
But Nina was so fed up that she wouldn’t have any of that and pointing her finger at me, she took a couple steps towards my chair.

“Oh oh oh, no no no! I said enough with that! You can be that shitty person around anyone else but me!”

I stood up abruptly and… I burst.

Everything that had happened to me those last couple months came swirling into my mind and I just burst!

Words… so many words flew to my lips, words that I needed to speak out lout, that I needed to scream but it was as my lips were under some spell or something because no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t voice any of it.. I blinked back tears of immense frustration, my hands started shaking a bit and I finally managed to hiss low and venomous.

“Fuck off Ni!”

She was shocked and I was shocked! She wasn’t entirely her fault, I knew that pretty damn well! I just needed the fight so badly right that moment! I had somehow to find a way to release all this suppressed anger and irritation I had deep inside me!

I saw her blinking her shock away and balling her fists tightly. Oh, there she was, the Nina I knew too well and I was about to have the fight my wretched self needed so desperately!

That finger of hers rose once more but threating me that time.

“Take that back!”

I scoffed, crossed my arms and glared at her daringly.  
  


“N-O!”

Nina groaned and took one step closer.

“Eve! Stop acting like an ungrateful bitch and take it back NOW!”

But I was stubborn as hell!

  
“I’m not taking anything back! I‘ll say it again! Fuck off! Fuck of! Fuck off!”

Nina surged towards me and slapped my shoulder, I cried and lifting my arm I grabbed some loose strands of hair and tugged hard. I smiled wickedly when I heard her ordering with a gasp.

“No my hair!”

And bringing my hand down, I tugged even harder; not too hard, neither too gentle. And I cried as the next slap came to my face and the next found my hand that was holding her hair.

She said a little more urgently now.

“I said LET go of MY HAIR!”

I moved my arm further down, roughly and I saw her whole body following the action and her kneeling before me; one arm on the floor supporting herself and the other one holding her hair.

I was smiling very satisfied with the outcome of our fight but Nina hadn’t said her last word yet.

And my lips parted as a very searing pain exploded in my stomach and my at lower abdomen and leaving her hair I dropped on my knees beside her, clutching my ribs and hissing in pain.

Now Nina was the one to sneer and cock a brow at me provokingly.

I wanted to slap that smirk off of her face but at the moment I had to find a way to breathe properly again as the little shrew had just punched me on my stomach.

When my irregular breathing had calmed down a bit, she laid beside me and spoke.

“Was that enough or you want some more?”

“I’m going to kill you!” I groaned.

“You can’t even harm and ant Vi… and you’re so predictable! But if you insist we can try this again…”

She turned and looked at my red face.

“Or you can finally cut the crap and tell me what is truly bothering you!”

Closing my eyes I groaned again!

“You know very well what’s bothering me. So excuse me if I’m not your perfect friend anymore; someone to dictate and boss around!”

I said that last past with extra venom in my voice and I opened my eyes just in time to see the hurt in hers.

“That’s not true Vi!”

I knew it wasn’t I just wanted to irk her some more so I went on!

“It’s not?! Oh, excuse me then because this is not how I remember it!”

“What in hell do you mean?”

I lifted my body and tried to support my weight on my knees and I spat.

“It’s your fault! Entirely and completely your fault you know! I’m in this position because of you and your fucking need to rule people.”

At her puzzled look I laughed.

“What are you talking about Vi?”

She made a weak effort to touch my hand but I moved back so fast like I had been stricken by lightning.

“Why do you look so shocked Nina? It was you the one who ordered me to go to that fucking place! I am right, aren’t I? So excuse me if I cannot play the role of your perfect friend anymore but I have some more pressure matters to look into!”

And with that I rose into my feet again and turned to leave when something snatched me back and I cried in pain; Nina was fast behind me and it was her turn this time to seize a fistful of hair and pull it hard. My eyes watered and as I desperately tried to get free from her grasp she moved her arm back a little making my head throb and I cried again.

“Take it back NOW! Or I’m gonna rip your hair off! Now I’ve said!”

But before I had the time to utter a single world, she let my hair fall and taking a few steps back she screamed.

“It was a favor! A FAVOR! All I’ve asked of you was to take my place for a couple months till I get better! No one told you too go and mess around with your boss, especially when every single one of us had alerted you about him and his past! So for what exactly are you accusing me for? Your own stupidity?!”

I blinked dumbfounded and hurt; hurt not because of her words but because of how true they were!

I had done this to myself! No one forced me to kiss him; not even him! No one had forced that desire inside my body! Nobody had advised me to lust after him or had put these forbidden thoughts into my mind! It had been me and me only!

But… something twisted inside me… If it hadn’t been her I would never have met a man like him! What exactly she expected to happen when she sent a girl like me to work to a place like that?

So now was my turn to scream back.

“I never wanted to work there!”

But Nina who was already boiling with anger, she screamed even louder.

“I never asked you to act so slutty! It was your doing! So what your freaking problem is???”

I never meant for these words to escape my lips but by that moment I was too far gone to even notice what I was saying.

**“That I can’t get him out of my mind!”**

We both froze at the revelation! Nina went completely still, staring at me with huge eyes!

“What?”

Realizing what I had just said, I dropped my head and muttered.

“Nothing…”

But I knew Nina and there was absolutely no chance to just leave it there… and she didn’t.

Coming closer and observing my flushed face through narrowed eyes, she gasped.

“OH MY GOD! Don’t tell me!”

And she continued as I was unable to found my voice.

“Oh my God! VI!!! You’ve fallen for him! Haven’t you now?!”

Well my secret had been revealed so what was the point to deny it? Lowering my gaze, I just nodded, hearing her shocked inhale.

“Eve…”

And tears came; lots of them!

I just couldn’t fight it anymore! No tears for him, tears of how miserable I was with what was going on inside me! Because every time I thought about him, the guild was unbearable! Guild because I felt like I was betraying Nina and Poe who had been trying to help me all that time… And because I loathed myself every time those thoughts came; even unintentionally!

And no matter how hard I had tried those frustrating feelings kept coming back and haunting me; especially during the night! I ought to be scared to death, I ought to feel thankful that this monster had left me alone and the fact that I didn’t was driving me crazy.

Between sobs and sniffles, I managed to choke out.

“I’m sorry Ni! I’m so sorry! It’s terrible, I know, I’m terrible! I just can’t fight it!”

I didn’t expect her response when she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

“You’re not angry?”

And I was more taken aback when I heard her laugh.

“No, silly I’m not! Oh, come here!”

And she squeezed me more tightly. I was dumbfound beyond words by her reaction.

“I feel awful.”

She scolded!

“Well you should!”

But when I flinched she added.

“Keeping a secret like that from your best friend!”

Visibly much more relaxed now, I tried to disengage from her tight hug and staring deep into her eyes I confessed.

“I was ashamed! What I’m going to do? It drives me crazy!”

Something that was great with Nina and always made me to appreciate her even more that I already did, was that she never was the one to judge people; never! Same thing now! She looked back at me with compassion and whispered.

“We’ll figure something out! Care to tell me more?”

When I nodded, we moved into the kitchen and sharing a bottle of wine Nina made me to tell her everything! She let me finish before she speaks again and even then her voice was calm and light.

“Well, it isn’t that bad… Judging from your reaction before, I thought that it was much, much worst! I thought that you’ve slept with him or something…”

I hurried to reply.

“No! Of course not! We just ki…”

But she added sneering at me.

“But you wished you had to… uh?!”

At my deep blushing she laughed again.

“Eve! Eve! It’s the most normal thing you have ever done!”

My jaw dropped.

“Whaaaat? How can you say that? He’s a killer…”

But waving her hand dismissively, she pointed out!

“Oh girl! Haven’t you learnt anything from movies? The danger only adds to the thrill! And he’s fucking hot! I have to admit that!”

“Ni! Stop it! Are you serious? You were the first to tell me how freaking dangerous that guy is or how I should keep my distance from him! And now you’re suggesting that I should…”

But she cut me off!

“No, no! You got it all wrong! I’m not saying you should do anything with the man! He’s still dangerous! I am just trying to explain to you why what you feel is normal!”

Chewing my lip, I urged her to continue.

“And that you shouldn’t feel ashamed! Take all the great love stories for instance! Every single one, a forbidden love! And if you add to this how inexperienced you are… I mean it wouldn’t be normal if your body _didn’t_ have that reaction! For the rest of us it’s just a kiss… but for you is a big deal, I know that!”

She was right! She always was! So the only thing that remained was for me to ask the obvious.

“So what now? What I should do…cause I can’t keep like this… It’s driving me crazy!”

She giggled.

“Crazy horny you mean?”

I tried to look offended but I couldn’t, so giggling a little myself, I nodded again.

“Well my dear your body has needs and you have neglected it for too long… It’s a payback I think!”

Nina got up and arching a brow suggestively, she said with a very naughty voice.

“I think you have two options!”

I was sure that I wouldn’t like any of it, especially judging by the too mischievous glint in her eyes.

“First option, we go to that special shop I like so much… and buy some toys for you to use…”

And grinning at how my face must looked she went on.

“Or you let me set you up for a date… and allow yourself have a little fun for once…”

Before I had the chance to refuse, she demanded.

“So, what’s going to be, hmm?”

After some thinking, I finally agreed with the option number two and Nina was thrilled.

“Perfect! I’ll set you up with Rick… a classmate of mine. He’s just broke up with his girlfriend and he’s looking for some fun! Try to get some advantage of this ok?!”

And she winked.

“You know what? I’m going to call him right away!”

But before she steps out, she turned her head and smiling she said.

“Hey bitch! If you touch my hair again you’re dead!”

*********************************************************************************************************

The date was set for the next day, so there I was, reeling back and forth in anxiety, chewing my nails when Nina scolded.

“Vi, enough with that habit of yours; it’s disgusting! Here have a drink all the while I’m thinking your outfit!”

With that she handed me her glass and smelling its content I decided it must be vodka.

No, thanks! I preferred to be sober for my date so I place the glass on the small vanity table beside me and reclined on the bed.

“Nina, please don’t come up with something too slutty… I want to be comfortable! You know how I fidget when I don’t like what I’m wearing!”

She came out of her closet holding a few choices for me to try on; two of them were a certain no without even put them on, three were a maybe and finally we had a winner.

As I looked my reflection I smiled. The dress was classy and sexy at the same time, making me feel confident and comfortable. But just like that my mood dropped on the floor again.

Nina noticed that and she whined.

“What now?”

“It’s just… I can’t do it… I feel like I’m deceiving him and myself…”

Nina sat on the edge of the bed and moaned.

“God! It’s just sex! Eve you’re not married neither you’re gonna marry Rick! Can you try for once to be a little normal and not out of this world? The guy is looking for a hookup, _you_ need desperately a hookup… so what’s the problem? You don’t deceive anyone… Is what normal people do!”

I shrugged.

“I know I just… I don’t want my first time to be with a random guy…”

But Nina wouldn’t have that…

“Oh, please not that now! You would’ve gladly opened your legs for Ren, wouldn’t you?! No one is forcing you to sleep with Rick… just have a little fun! And please stop acting like you live in the pages of some book and start acting more like a girl of your age!”

I was about to ask what was wrong with my behavior when I saw her eyes open wide and she exclaimed.

“OMG! That’s it! That’s IT!”

I frowned and waited to share with me what made her that excited.

Turning at me she came closer and frantically she exclaimed again.

“I know why Ren is so obsessed with you! It’s because of your innocence! It must be! It’s the only thing that makes you so different from anyone else… How fucking innocent you act all the time, like a princess out of a novel or something; so sweet, so timid.. That is what he likes so much!”

“I doubt… The first time we met I was rude and I defied him very openly.”

But Nina insisted.

“Nah… Ren can read girls like you like an open book. Also, that might also have added to his excitement… Well, well the little princess managed to catch the eye of the devil! Congratulations!”

“Shut up… I didn’t catch anyone’s eye… As you can see three weeks have passed and the guy has already forgotten about me…”

And I hurried to add.

“Not that I’m not grateful about it!”

Nina sneered at me and said playfully.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure about that!”

And she grinned some more.

“What are you talking about?”

Nina started pacing around just to prolong my suffering and when I finally had enough she admitted.

“I spoke with Poe…”

But seeing my wide and fearful eyes, she said.

“Nothing had happened, I’ve just wanted to be sure that Ren hasn’t tried anything… And he told me…”

She stopped to give emphasis and when I protested she went on.

“That Ren is in no better condition than you… He’s even worse than his usual self; making everyone’s life there insufferable… and that… he has participated, after God knows how long, in some shows.”

I felt my irritation spikes inside me. So what Nina was practically telling me is that he’s being an asshole to everyone (not much of a surprise) and that he has taken part in some of his orgies… All the while I was an emotional wreck from fear and longing…!

Nina saw my pouting and she hurried to inform me.

“Stop misunderstanding my words! What I want to say is that your absence has affected him more that he would like to admit! Ren is always cold and calculating like a robot, never showing the slightest hint of emotion! Except some nasty outbursts he has from time to time, to lose patience like this is not exactly his thing… And the shows… It’s not what you think… It’s not the shows you have in mind…”

Again she lost me…  
  


“Ok… I don’t understand!”

She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her for me to join.

And when I did, she looked deep into my eyes and explained.

“You haven’t been there when they had a master/slave show, have you?”

I shook my head no.

“No you haven’t! They were all planned for this month!”

At my still puzzled look, Nina explained.

“In those shows there are masters who correct their subs… mostly.”

“Correct…?”

“Yes Eve correct…Oh my god think a little…”

At her suggestion, I stammered.

“Like you…correct Steve?”

“Hmm… a bit more…”

A bit more? And suddenly I remembered all these peculiar devices and my blood froze in my veins. Maybe I was lucky I had stopped before those shows began. Nina was still talking so I tried to focus back on her…

“…one of the most well trained subs is Rita and to make Rita use her safe word is very hard if not impossible!”

I was still looking at her, blinking in utter confusion.

“You remember what I have told you about safe words?”

I nodded!

  
“Subs don’t use their safe words easily, especially a trained sub… Ren made her begging him to stop and screaming her safe word… He was way too cruel with her and I think that has something to do with you and his frustration about you…!”

What I was hearing I didn’t like it at all! AT ALL!

So he was tormenting another poor soul just because he was angry with me? I didn’t know how that made me feel; not relieved though! I shifted a little on spot and Nina touching my hand, assured me.

“I guess he’s been very angry you left… So it’s not only you suffering but him as well! Now, you are allowed to feel a little satisfied about it _but_ say a prayer or two to just stay this way and that he’ll keep taking out his frustration on someone else… instead of you!”

And standing up, she shook her head and changing subject, she urged.

“Ok get up now or else you’ll be late!”

****************************************************************************************************

It was a dull date! To say the least...

He was blahhhhhh….. And I absolutely despised him!

There was nothing to discuss with him. He was hot, I could give him that but he was the most boring person I had ever met!

Nina thought that his looks was enough to stir an interest in me but she was wrong because every brain cell in his head was burnt or completely absent!

The fact that he was constantly looking me with that _too much_ lustful gaze didn’t help either and soon I found myself searching desperately for a way out of this! So when he grabbed my thigh and looked at me suggestively, I chocked an excuse to run out of there and inhale some fresh air.

But alas, I couldn’t just walk out on him… Nina would be furious and she had every right to be… But to my defense that jerk was insufferable….

Pressing my fingers on my temples I sighed. Soon I had to go back in there again and my head throbbed… For how longer I had to endure this suffering?

I looked at my phone… God, only 30 minutes had passed, I had to be there at least for another hour before I toss him a lame excuse and disappear…

Defeated, I went back inside and the moment I saw his slurring grin my stomach turned upside down and the food came up my throat. How was possible for this buffoon to have a girlfriend, well no surprise she had left him…

“Just one more hour…” I whispered to myself.

And I returned to my seat next to him, (I had sat across him at first but at some point the moron thought it clever to move his seat right next to mine, invading my personal space and literally suffocating me with his presence).

_One more hour…_

Sulking in complete and total misery, I almost jumped off of my seat when I felt his hand stretching over my naked shoulders and my skin crawled at the contact.

“What do you say we leave this place and go somewhere more fun uh?”

I cringed so visibly at his suggestion, the same time my tense body was trying to create a distance between us. If he felt it or not he didn’t seemed much bothered by it. 

“We haven’t ordered yet and I’m really starving.”

I smiled weakly to sound more convincing.

_Not bothered at all…_

And I almost slapped him at his next words but we were in a fancy restaurant and I didn’t want to make a scene.

“Baby, if you’re starving I have something better for you to feed on…”

I snapped my head on the side and breathed.

“What?”

“Oh don’t look at me like that, babe. Nina told me what you want from me… and you’re a hotty so I’m in! So why don’t we skip all of these and go straight to the main course… Hmm?”

I was in loss of any words but one thing was certain; that I was going to murder Nina!

_But…_

On the other hand his words were giving me the perfect excuse to stand up and leave when… I felt something in the air, some very strange vibes, something like the air had become stiff and heavy all of a sudden!

Frantic, I scanned the place with my eyes to see what was going on and as I turned my head slightly on the side with my peripheral vision I saw… **_him,_** sitting a few tables away of mine and looking… confused?!

But I soon watched as his expression turned from confusion to rage and a thin muscle in his jaw twitched as he set it with determination!

I shuddered violently and froze on my seat!

The universe was mocking me! That was sure! From all places, from all restaurants, he had to be here? Now? How was that possible?

I gulped and gulped again because I was sure that I was going to faint, so overwhelmed I was by the sensations that spread through me! Adrenaline surged through me… and heat started unraveling in the pit of my stomach!

The moron next to me was still whispering all kind of degrading and shameful things into my ear, mistakenly thinking that I was so stunned because of his lewd words.

But the truth was far from it…

The man from whom I was so desperately trying to hide, that villain who had caused me so much trouble during those last months… and was plaguing my dreams every single night, was sitting a few tables away from me…looking utterly ominous and dangerous!

I felt the immediate need to contact Nina and I was about to retrieve my phone from my purse and do just that when I almost lost my balance and fell from my seat as I felt the idiot next to me lick my earlobe with his disgusting tongue. I almost emptied the contents of my stomach on the table and shoving him back on his seat, I darted knives on him and panted.

“What the hell are you doing?”

He didn’t seem much troubled from my reaction, he just smiled widely.

“Oh I love this game! You’ll play the hard to get bitch!”

My hand almost shot up to slap him for real this time when I noticed Ren having his stare fixed…

And Oh!!! If look could kill then I would certainly be dead!!!

His face hard as stone, body shaken angrily, trying not lose control and momentarily that made me wanna hide under the table and disappear from view…

 _But_ at the same time something wicked stirred inside me and considering my options, I sat a little straighter on my seat!

So… the big bad wolf liked to play with me only when we were all alone and I was totally under his mercy? But now we were in a middle of a crowded place and ** _I_** could lead the play this time, let him boiling on his seat, totally unable to do something about it!

I looked him straight in the eye, daringly, mockingly and oh I let the faintest of smiles to form onto my lips… Turning my head slightly on to my side, I grinned at my date, keeping my nausea at bay and I heard myself asking with a naughty voice.

“Really? What exactly do you love?”

The moron took the bait and too excited, started whispering to my ear and describing all the things he would like to do to me!

As Rick went on with his description I had focused my stare on him, on Ren, challenging him silently to do something about it if he dares… It was the stupidest thing I’ve done in my life, provoke the murderer so openly when the smart thing to do was to run away as fast as I could…

But no! I stayed there instead, looking the danger in the eye and enjoying it so fucking much! What can I say? This man always brought in the surface the worst of me, a girl that I couldn’t recognize anymore, a reckless girl, no, not a girl, a woman, a woman crazed with desire!

There was only one tiny part inside my mind that was screaming at me that the stupid game I chose to play was too freaking dangerous but I shushed it rather quickly.

For some time he just stared at me, shocked and surprised by my reckless defiance!

The whole place had gone quiet, everyone had disappeared from view, it was only him and me now and I could almost hear the cracking noise the wooden table was making; so hard was his grip on it as he hadn’t yet regain his composure!

Well that was my game and I could tell that I had almost won it… my victory was short lived however because as I was about to smile at him triumphantly, I suddenly choked on my drink as I felt a hand snaking up between my legs and cupping my clothed sex. I immediately jumped from my seat like I had suffered electrocution and shocked I looked at the moron who had just shot up his eyebrows on me mockingly.

As I stood there shaking in rage, momentarily my gaze flew to Ren who had stood up as well and looked ready to attack or something, so I had to think fast and even though I hated my freaking date I couldn’t deny that I had made him believe that I indeed wanted something more from him!

And judging by Ren’s body language I could easily guess that if I made a move to slap the bastard next to me, Ren was going to murder him afterwards so the only thing I could do was to grab my purse and ran out of this place!

The cold night air felt welcoming on my burning face and I took a few deep breaths to clear my mind. I walked fast to prevent any of them finding me if they decided to follow me outside and when I had created some distance I stopped to look back. Well, it seemed that neither of them had ran after me but nonetheless I had to keep moving so I looked around trying to find a taxi or a bus or anything but I saw nothing!

I scanned around again to decide what direction I should follow but it was futile so I grabbed my phone to call Nina or an Uber when someone snatched it away from my hand and I almost screamed sure that I was being robbed.

But the scream was caught in my throat as almost immediately after I saw a familiar figure dressed in all black, taking an iron grip on my right arm with his other free hand and dragging me along with him.

My mind started working again and I dig my heels on the ground to create some resistance but the only thing I succeeded to achieve was him haul me a little rougher as he growled.

“Don’t make it worse for yourself.”

I panicked! As it seemed my little game didn’t go exactly as planned and I once again found myself at his mercy. Where was he taking me? In some dark alley maybe, where he could murder me unbothered from any prying eyes? And my panic rose some more.

“Stop let me go! Please! Don’t hurt me, please!”

He didn’t speak, he didn’t seem much fazed by my pleading, he didn’t release my arm either… He kept dragging me towards unknown direction and as I was on verge of tears and about start pleading, anew he stopped in front of a parked jaguar that made my jaw drop and with rough voice, he commanded. Eliciting more fear from me.

“Get. Inside. Now!”

But I was unable to follow his command so I stood there instead, paralyzed and shaken.

He let out an exasperated growl and warned me with a soft whisper that was in perfect contrast with his threatening demeanor.

“Eve, (it was the first time he had spoken my name, till then I was sure that he didn’t even know what my name was…), don’t try my patience now and get in the car. This can get so much worse than you can even imagine!”

And shocked I heard him adding with a voice that was so deadly calm.

“Please!”

And that scared me the most because it made me realize how hard he was trying to not lose control over his temper right that moment. My feet hurried to carry out his command and when I was seated and secured in my seat he took his place beside me and we took off.

 ** _“Good girl.”_** He murmured but other than that it was a silent ride; I was too scared to start conversation and he was too pissed off. I tried to steal a few glances without turning my head and the only thing I could see was how white his knuckles were and how tightly he was clenching his jaw. Again his impossible huge body and bossy behavior had dominated the whole space, leaving me totally intimidated and weak.

I wanted to ask him where he was taking me when the scenery turned familiar and I realized in surprise that he was taking me home!

When he came to a stop in front of my building and turned off the car I was already struggling with my fears; should I just open the door and run outside and as far from him as possible or turn my head and thank him as I ought to?

My inner conflict was still waging inside me and I held my gaze down biting my lips when I felt him shifting in his seat.

I still kept my head down, refusing to acknowledge him but that didn’t unnerve him and I heard him speak with that deep voice of his.

“I’ve told you once not to cross me again… And you chose to ignore me… What should I do with you, hmm?”

He was calm and I was trembling! I mumbled something…

“I…I don’t kn… Um.. Sorry…”

Why in earth I felt the need to apologize to that man? I haven’t done anything wrong!!!

His fingers took a hold of my chin, gently forcing my face to turn and meet his. I felt like burning under his scrutinizing gaze.

“This boy? You belong to him?”

I lifted my eyes and said a little offended.

“Of course not! I don’t belong to anyone!”

His dark chuckle again that had me mad with anger and mad with arousal at the same time! And shaking his head he whispered mostly to himself.

“Yet…”

Again… how could I possibly respond to that? So I went with the obvious.

“No! I’m not an object! I’m a person!”

His cocked a brow and smirked.

“Hmm?”

I felt that newfound rebellious self fought to come to the surface once more and gritting my teeth I spat.

“I-AM-NOT-AN-OBJECT!”

Even though his voice remained deep and sensual, it slightly increased in level, showing me that way that he didn’t appreciate much my little fight.

“Not an object but a prize sweet Eve.”

I gasped hearing his voice, so thick with desire, saying my name twice that night and again I was dumfounded, searching hard for something to reply.

Thankfully he didn’t wait for me to say anything at that and focusing his stare on the road ahead, he changed the subject.

“I take it that your friends have already warned you about me.”

I gulped and remained silent. What if I said yes and put in danger Poe and Nina?

With his eyes narrowed and strong jaw tensed again, he went on.

“Better this way… it saves me from the trouble...”

_What? He wasn’t going to refuse everything? Saying that it was just a nasty rumor or a misunderstanding?_

Turning his attention at me again he chuckled at my stunned expression.

“I am who I am sweet girl!”

And he added more serious, leaving no space for arguing.

“But that don’t change the fact that I want you to be mine!”

It was the time for me to mumble some words.

“I can’t!”

Frowning he regarded me silently for a few seconds.

“Why not?”

My mouth opened and closed again, trying to find the right words till I finally managed to stammer.

“B..because I … (His frowning deepened)… I…

I gulped again unsure of what I should say to him. I felt my face burn and my cheeks aflame and I didn’t miss how his eyes glinted at that…. I was still struggling with my answer and I decided that honesty was the best thing to do!

“Because you scare me?”

And afraid I waited for his reaction but his surprisingly pleased smirk was a genuine one. And nodding he said.

“Good! That’s good!.. It turns me on!”

I looked at him incredulous.

“Are you mad? It’s not good! In fact it’s the exact opposite of good! It’s bad!”

And he shrugged nonchalantly, still gazing me with that smirk of amusement on his lips.

“That won’t change anything…”

Why was I suddenly feeling like a cornered animal again?

“What do you mean?”

His hand moved and caressing the outlines of my face he murmured softly.

“You are mine Eve!”

I don’t know from where this strength came but the next thing I knew was me slapping away his hand hard and hissing, trying to sound as much confident as I could.

“You’re crazy! I’m not yours nor will I ever be!”

The look in his eyes told me that he wasn’t finding my reaction any amusing anymore but he managed to keep his calm composure and his voice even.

“Sweet little Eve why you insist to remind me how badly you need some discipline… Although I won’t deny how refreshing I find all your little fights…”

I felt goosebumps overrun my body. The _words discipline, slave, correction_ started swirling inside my head making me dizzy.

I made an effort to open the door and escape him but he was fast to grab my arm and force me back on my seat. I think I let a weak cry and soon my head was being forced to turn and meet his irritated stare.

“What’s the point of resisting? I’ve already established I always take what I want!”

That plain statement and his monotone voice made me shiver beneath his touch.

I blinked back some tears as his words crawled their way into my mind _; I always take what I want_ , Poe had said that also when he warned me about Ren.

Applying more pressure on my jaw, Ren brought his face close to mine till our noses touched and growled.

“I thought that giving you some space to get use to _us_ was the best and you would be grateful that I didn’t came to claim what’s mine right away…but I see now that this was clearly a mistake. Not only you insist on defying me but you had the nerve to go out with that pathetic excuse of a man just to make me angry. So tell me sweet Eve, what I should do with you now?”

Before I had time to stop myself I spat.

“There is no _us!_ ”

“Look at me!” He ordered, his face only inches from mine. I brought my gaze up slowly, looking in his eyes fearfully and the silence stretched between us for several long seconds before I feel one of his hands closing its fist tighter on my hair as his other hand’s grip on my face became more painful. I inhaled a sharp breath trying to get free from his grasp but I only managed for him to command.

“Don’t fight me!”

So flailing my hands I slapped his shoulders to make him back away but the man didn’t even budge.

“Stop hurting me then!”

He growled again.

“It’s your fault not mine!”

I slapped his arms again he pulled hard at my hair till I let a painful cry.

And God even after watching me crying on pain, he was so calm, so unnerving calm, like he was doing this every single day!!!

“Why are you fighting it? Just accept that you belong to me.”

I cringed and that time my open palm found his left cheek eliciting a loud smack that echoed throughout the small space between us.

“Stop it!” I choked out again, beginning to cry in earnest.

He didn’t look much bothered about it though… Not even after my sobs grew louder as I panicked, trying again to jerk out of his iron grip.

“What a little fighter you are! I’ll enjoy it so much bending you to my will!”

He used the hand on my hair to force my face forward till his mouth was being pressed on my cheek and he whispered so low and promising.

“So perfect for me! My little, innocent Eve! So sweet and yet so challenging”

And Nina’s words popped into my mind as well.

_Your innocence is what he’s after…_

I couldn’t see a way out of this, the man seemed convinced to make me his. So I went with the pleading again.

“Stop, please stop! Mr. Ren I’m begging you!”

His full lips touched my trembling ones, ever so slightly.

“You may call me Kylo…”

And with that he deepened the kiss, claiming my mouth and shoving forcefully his tongue inside it. His kiss wasn’t gentle or affectionate as the first one we had shared before but dominant and demanding; a way to tell me who was in charge here.

My eyes widen in alarm and I tried to turn my head to escape from his punishing kiss but that proved impossible and after feeling my pathetic attempts, Ren or Kylo, bit hard my lips, swallowing all my pitiful cries that followed. At the end I had no other choice but to surrender into his violent kiss and I felt myself relaxing into his hold

I can’t say if I enjoyed it or not because I can’t remember… My panic and fear had overpowered my senses completely and at that moment the only thing I could think was a way out of this.

I had started suffocating before he finally removed his mouth from mine and with a sardonic grin he stated.

“But most times it’s gonna be just _Master_ for you…”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets darker... And Eve finds herself at his mercy...

“I can’t believe it!!! Ren’s talking me out for dinner… tomorrow!”

Nina didn’t say anything after hearing that, she just remained silent looking at the wall ahead.

I let the plain announcement I’d just done to sink in before I dare speak again.

“Sooo…. What do you think?”

Her brows knitted together; her mind was working fast but she took her time to answer at my question.

“You’re so screwed…”

So we both stayed silent, sitting on the thick carpet, passing between us a half empty bottle of sangria and staring at the wall at the other side of the room.

The moment the man let me off of his car, I ran into my apartment and I frantically shared with Nina everything that had happened to me during my date and after…

Of course I skipped the part of how I had tried my best to irk Ren… What was the point of telling her that anyway? The outcome remained the same!

Nina was stunned at first, then angry, then mortified! We talked and talked and talked trying to find a solution till we came to the conclusion that there isn’t much that can be done! So at the end we settled to numb our fear with a bottle of sweet sangria.

After several sips that made my eyes blur I asked again.

“What do you think I should do?

With my side vision I saw her shrugging before she answers.

“I believe there are not many options left for you…”

“So I’ll just go out with him tomorrow?”

She stretched her arm motioning to for the bottle. She took one long sip and stammered.

“Maybe it won’t be that bad after all…”  
  


“You should tell that to Katya…”

At that point she turned to face me and out of pure nervousness we started laughing… and laughing till tears prickle in the corner our eyes and then just like that… our mood dropped again.

“You should have told him no!”

“I did…repeatedly… He wouldn’t have it!”

Nina’s body turned towards mine and she vocalized her thoughts.

“Oh, Vi… If it was someone else… Anyone else! I would be first to tell you go for it! But now… This man… And I can’t see a way for you to avoid this.”

My pouting was so visible and Nina grabbed my arm.

“Hey, hey I’ll figure something… We won’t let him intimidate us… I just need time… Go out with him tomorrow, remember to **_behave around him_** , and gain some time. One date won’t kill you! I hope…”

“And what if he wants **_more_** from me tomorrow? You know what I’m talking about… What am I supposed to do then?”

“Hhhhmmm… don’t know… Maybe play it the hard to get chick…?”

I laughed.

“Yes…because that will stop him…”

But Nina insisted.

“I don’t know Eve! Just think of something! We’ve got to buy some time!”

I sighed heavily, she did the same and we returned our attention to that almost empty bottle again…

I went to that damn date!

Didn’t have much of a choice after all…

I wore the most modest outfit I had in my closet…looking literally like a nun… That didn’t stop him though from gazing at my body hungrily and whispering.

“You look ravishing my dear!”

I didn’t say anything back, just nodded and we took off. I didn’t bother to ask him what he had planned for us that evening cause honestly I didn’t care… If he was planning to molest me every place looked the same…

He came to get me with a different car that day, sport, luxurious and even more cramped than the other one inside. His long legs were touching mine and as if that wasn’t this enough he allowed to his right hand to rest on my thigh, not even bothered by my visible discomfort. Thankfully we didn’t exchange many words and… this is how the most of ride went….

After a while with my nerves on edge from the stiff silence and the long ride I started shifting in my seat, trying to make him remove his hand. I wanted so badly to just slap it away but I was scared what his reaction might be if I did that. And when my thrashing became too much he coo.

“Patience my little lamb, we’re almost there.”

Finally I dared to ask.

“Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise and we don’t want to spoil it, do we now? So sat back like a god girl and stop fidgeting.”

I crossed my arms in front of me and with a scowl I said.

“I would if you just stopped groping me…”

I felt his grip becoming stiffer upon my knee. It seemed that he didn’t appreciate sarcasm much…

“And just about I has started to think what a good girl you are now you’ve finally decided to comply… I guess I was wrong… and that pleases me beyond words…!”

I look at him puzzled.

“Why it pleases you? I though you pr…”

I couldn’t miss the sardonic smile that formed onto his lips.

He purred with his deep voice and his tone sounded so pleasant despite the horrific thing that was coming out of his mouth right that moment.

“Because my sweet little girl I would love nothing more than to bend you over my knee and make you regret every insolent thing that had left that pretty mouth of yours!”

I sucked a breath. Could he do that? My thoughts interrupted though because I heard him add.

“Although with all those transgressions of yours that would be an overly soft punishment…”

My eyes must have looked so huge and fearful at that moment and when he finally turned his head to throw a few glances at me, he sighed.

“My, you are beautiful…”

My lips trembled a bit when I finally found the courage to beg.

“Mr. R…. K..Kylo Please don’t do that. Please don’t hurt me.”

I sounded like a meek child and not like the strong female I ought to be but right that moment that was the least of my concerns.

His brows shot up after hearing this and he smiled; not grinned but genuinely smiled!

“Tell me something Eve. Have you ever been punished before?”

That time was my turn to shot up my brows at how ridiculous his question was!

“Of course not!”

When his face turned to meet mine again it was my turn to suck a breath at how handsome he looked! His usual sour scowl had disappeared giving its place to a naughty boyish smile like he was about to do the mischief of his life! And his inquire next was in the same playful and naughty tone.

“So how do you know that you don’t like it?”

My mouth opened but closed again. Well I just knew it! What outrageous question was that anyway? How someone knows he fears spiders; he just do!

“It’s a punishment… it’s not meant to be an enjoyable experience…” I debated him.

I didn’t miss how his eyes glinted playfully or how he pressed his full lips together.

“Hmmm… we’ll see…!”

And just like that the playfulness was gone and his frown returned… And locking his gaze on the road ahead he hissed.

“But you’re right to be afraid because I swear it is going to be far from an enjoyable experience for you little Eve! Especially after the way you’ve behaved yesterday!”

I almost fainted in my seat after hearing his cruel promise but as I was about to debate a little more, the car stopped and I realized that we have finally reached our destination; the marina.

I had never been there before and now as he opened the door for me to help me outside I couldn’t help but look around in awe! He didn’t give me much time though to marvel the scenery around me…The moment the passenger’s door closed behind me, Kylo grabbed my hand and started leading us somewhere hastily. Still… couldn’t help but admire all those luxurious yachts we were passing by. God were there people who actually manage to afford these? I mean… common!!! Nina’s parents were wealthy enough, no, not just wealthy, they were a rich family and still they didn’t have one of those… So did **_he_**? Did this man owned one or he had just chose the place so he can punish me without any unwanted interruptions caused by my screams.

My face fell at the thought. So I was marching straight to my doom? And obedient like a sheep…? Oh dear lord, I had to put on some resistance, some fight, I couldn’t just allow him to manhandle me like that! As my exhilarating mind was about to start a fight the huge man before me took an abrupt halt and I crashed behind him.

“Ouch!”

He didn’t even spare a look at me but declared instead.

“We’re here!”

I let my eyes follow his stare and a soft gasp escaped my lips. **_This was his???_** How freakishly rich that man was? He chuckled a little at my stunned expression.

“It belongs to my family!”

_Aaaa yes the senators!_

My shock hadn’t faded away yet when I felt his hand at the small of my back as the man rushed me inside, not before he drops his head and whispers though.

“But tonight it’s all ours!”

There were a few servants… and some crew… but as I’ve said very few! And as soon as our dinner had been served, they all disappeared… So it was just me and him now…!

At first we ate in silence, uncomfortable silence! For me at least, he didn’t look much bothered by my discomfort!

The food looked really delicious but scared as I was nothing went down so after a few bites I gave up and left my fork aside.

Ren noticed that and when he was certain that I wasn’t going to eat another bite, he let down his own fork and clasping his hands in front of him he required.

“Tell me about you Eve.”

Hesitantly I lifted my gaze to meet his.

Seeing my inner conflict he laughed but the look in his eyes told me that I should better answer at his question.

“I… I ‘m…Hum…”

I strangled for a moment of how I should start or what I would like to share with him but then I chose to be plain honest so I spoke quietly and lowered my gaze again!

“I really don’t want to be here…”

“Irrelevant!”

I could hear him tapping his fingertips on the table and sigh heavily.

“Eve… you really make it hard for you… Look at me!”

When I chose to ignore his command he repeated it louder and more irritated this time.

“I SAID LOOK AT ME”

I squeeze my fists under the table till I felt my nails dig into my flesh…. I hated this! I absolutely hated this! This pathetic feeling of weakness…

I wasn’t his pet and hell no! he wasn’t my master to boss me around like this!

And after so much self-pitying those last days I finally found an ounce of strength inside me to fuel my rebellious self…. For a second time I ignored **_him_** and **_his_** order, keeping my stare fixed on my plate. 

I heard his sigh again… louder and deeper this time… like a growl someone could say…

The tapping of his fingertips increased… rhythmical… calculating and I held my breath to see what he was going to do next.

But his voice abruptly turned soft again when he spoke next… and so bare of any emotions that I felt chills run up and down my spine.

“My little Eve I owe you an apology for my temper… I expect so much from you and I really forget sometimes how new all these are to you! But I can guarantee you this… After I’m done with your training you’ll be the most obedient and perfect little doll in the whole world!

Hearing his calm words tears filled my eyes again; tears of fear, of anger, of despair! How many times I had already said to him that I DON’T WANT THAT?!

So biting my bottom lip and still refusing to lift my eyes, I snarled.

“Thank you, I’ll pass!”

“I don’t remember giving you that option…”

Now he was moving, I could hear the rattling of his clothes as he removed himself from his seat.

Some tears of frustration spilled and ran down my cheek. God! How I was caught in this?! I swallowed a few times to clear my voice.

“Ky..Kylo… Mr. Ren, Please… I don’t want this! I don’t like it! I just want to go home… Please! Find someone else! Please! Please!”

I jumped on my seat when I felt his big palm caressing my hair but I managed to remain still, eyes down. Only my exhilarating breathing gave away how terrified I really was. Terrified because I didn’t know what he was going to do to me…. But most importantly because I didn’t know how my traitorous body was going to react to him… After all, despite my protests a tiny dark part of me kept craving for that man!

I felt him kneeling beside me and the hand that was caressing my head now fisted in my hair, pulling them hard and forcing me to meet his gaze.

When our eyes locked I sucked a breath at how out of world this man was… His face, his stone expression, the depth of his dark eyes…. It was like some kind of force was pulling me to him and every minute passing by left me weaker and weaker to react… I couldn’t find my voice so I just stared, paralyzed, and deep, deep down I knew what was happening to me… Mr. Ren was using his dominant side on me… It was something like an inner power dominants used on their subs to keep them subdued… or something like that… Nina had tried to explain this to me once but back then I thought she was talking rubbish… Apparently she didn’t!

Lost in some place between my thoughts and his intense magnetic stare I heard his distant voice say.

“You have no idea what you like and what not sweet Eve! Let me show you!”

He released my hair and grabbed my arm instead, forcing me on my feet. I didn’t put up the slightest resistance. I let him lead me out of the dining room and into some corridors. I was still following him hypnotized till passing through a smaller door I found myself in a room similar with the one at my work…

Kylo stopped and turned to face me looking extremely pleased at my shocking expression and wide eyes.

Scanning the place around me, I could feel the heavy knot in my stomach and the tremors that ran through me. Heavy chains were hanging from the ceiling… Chairs with leather straps and ropes, cabinets full with all sorts of disturbing items and more chains and more monstrous devices… And a huge bed in the middle and more straps and more chains and my legs gave out a little and I stumbled. Kylo was fast behind me to close his arms around me and support me.

But that shitty dominant effect he had on me moments ago had started to fade away so fear and panic returned once more to haunt me.

As I was sobbing in his arms I mumbled.

“Please let me go!”

His hot breath on my cheek didn’t manage to calm me this time as I started crying harder.

“Shhhh no need for that!”

Kylo hugged me tighter from behind, pressing his body on my back and whispered again.

“Eve, I need you to trust me! You don’t know it yet but I know what you are and I can give you exactly what you need!”

“Wh…what are you talking about?”

He hummed placing at the same time a few kisses on my feverish skin.

“I can tell a sub when I see one… And you my sweet doll are the most promising sub I have ever seen!”

“No! No! You’re wrong! I don’t like any of these! Please let me go!”

More kisses and soft pecks yet his hold on my waist was like iron, securing me there.

“You just don’t know it yet… Let me show you what you really desire!”

What an insufferable man he was; claiming to know better than me what I liked and what I didn’t! And I started struggling in his embrace, trying desperately to break free.

“Let me go you crazy asshole! I told you I don’t want any of these or you!”

His iron grip secured me in place once more, squeezing my body so hard to prevent any more thrashing that I swear I heard my ribs crack a little and I hissed in pain.

His irritation was so palpable in the air around us when he spoke next that remind me what a short temper this man really had!

“What you really need my girl is to be owned… to be tamed and that’s exactly what I’m going to give you right now!”

I tried to create some resistance digging my hills on the floor with little success though. Kylo used his impossible muscular body to drag me inside of that horrible room and kick the door shut behind him.

And suddenly he freed me. I hastily took some steps back to create some distance between him and me but he didn’t look much worried about this, it wasn’t like there was a place I could run and hide from him! Kylo turned his back on me, ignoring me completely for a few seconds and scanning the room around us.

 ** _I_** , with my back pressed flat on the wall waited till he finally turned to face me again. He was grinning and after seeing me cornered like a frightful animal his grin became wider.

“It’s been a while since the last time I trained a slave… and she was… such the disappointment… But with you sweet Eve I’ll be sure not to make the same mistakes I did with her!”

He advanced one step and stopped again.

“We can both agree that you are in a desperate need of some manners.”

Another step forth.

“And today we are going to achieve exactly that!”

And one step more!

He had already crossed half the distance and I was shaking like the leave.

“Some Masters believe that the agony of not knowing what the punishment will be only adds to the suffering but I disagree…”

Instead of taking another step forward, he turned right and walked towards a small cabinet and with a swift move of his fingers he unlocked it.

When he spoke next he had his back on me, searching something inside that cabinet and using his huge body to block my view.

“My experience has shown me....”

With that he turned holding a thick, sort of cane, thing in his hand that made my blood ran cold in my veins.

“…That the subject must know exactly how severe its punishment is going to be!”

When he made a move to take another step towards me I felt my panic rising in very high levels and I cried desperately.

“Kylo stop! Stop please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

His face was so bare of any emotions as he shot up his brows and stated.

“Not yet but you will be! I can promise you that!”

Between my frantic cries and fat tears that ran down my cheeks I pleaded some more but to no avail!

Another step closer and I almost collapsed on the floor.

He stopped and brought the cane down on his open palm forcefully and he didn’t even flinch.

“That way the subject, in this case **_you_** will be able to understand how poorly **_it_** behaved and we will work together to ensure that this won’t happen again!”

When he stopped this time he was standing right in front of my shaking figure!

I let a startled cry when I felt his fingers tracing the outlines of my face, removing my damp hair along the way.

“Normally I would have taken it easy on you today as it’s your first lesson but you left me no other choice than this!

He bent his head and now our noses almost touched as he looked deep into my eyes and added.

“But if we want this thing between us to work we have to solve all the issues right from the start!”

His hand moved behind me, grabbing the back of my neck and dragging me forward.

His voice sounded so angered when he spoke next.

“And one huge issue we have is your complete incapability to follow orders! So today we are going to work on that and mark my words when I say that we won’t stop till I feel content of how well you’ve been taught your lesson.”

That’s been said he used the firm grip he had on my neck to drag me along the room with him till we reach the huge bed.

I was sobbing the whole time and my numb brain couldn’t conjure any descent lies or proper excuses to try and appease this fucking lunatic who was holding me against my will so I made a weak last attempt to fight back but using his strength he stopped it before it even begun.

He hissed in my ear.

“Your punishment is already going to be severe for a first time, don’t make it worst!”

I tried to bite his hand and using his weight he forced my upper body on the bed face down. I tried to kick him but kneeling behind me he used his strong legs to secure mine so now there were very limited things I could do… No, wrong! It was only _one_ thing I could do! Use my voice; scream, cry, yell and beg!

He held me there and let me wailing for a while and only when my throat started to hurt and my voice became husky, he spoke.

“I will count ten strikes with the cane. Every time you refuse to cooperate I will add five more. If you choose to be a handful I will strap you in that chair over there and flog you till my hand goes numb. Is that understood?”

I was thrashing my head still crying when he pressed louder this time.

“ **Eve**! I asked you a question!”

Still I refused to reply.

And that deep monotone voice again that gave me the chills.

“If you don’t use your words on the count of three, I’ll make the decision for you and you won’t like it!”

“One”

“Two”

“Thre..”

“……”

“I can’t hear you!”

“Pl..a..se”

“Please what Eve?”

“D…don…t hur…me”

“I’m afraid that I cannot do that! But if you choose to comply it won’t be that bad.”

Well I highly doubted that but what other choices I had.

When I fell quiet again he asked.

“So?”

There was nothing I could say as I found it impossible to consent verbally on my corporal punishment so I gave a faint nod.

“I’ll let this slip only this once. Next time I expect from you to use your words, is that clear?”

“Y…s”

He didn’t sounded much pleased by my answer as I heard his frustrated hissing but nevertheless he accepted it. Soon I felt his heavy body being removed from top of me and I was able to breathe freely again. That new founded freedom didn’t last long though.

I felt him taking hold of my wrist and securing them behind my back, pressing that way my face deeper into the covers. Soon I realized that he had used some kind of fabric to restrain my arms.

“Soon you won’t need the restraints as you’ll learn to hold this position but since this is your first time I thought the binds will help you keep still.”

Aaahhh how thoughtful of him! He tied me down because he wanted to help me!

It was like he heard my inner sarcasm because he added.

“It irritates me extremely when someone is not capable to hold a certain position!”

Hmm… surprisingly another thing that irritates that man! I wanted to laugh and scream of how ridiculous and outraging all these were but I knew better than to do just that, so I remain silent biting my tongue hard.

It didn’t help my angry thoughts the fact that he sat next to my bending figure and petting my head he declared.

“But I don’t have such expectations from you yet Eve! Don’t worry!”

 _“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! I swear I will kill you the moment you’ll set me free!_ ”

Instead I just nod, biting my lip so hard I drew blood.

Pleased he gave one last pat at my head and stood up, moving behind me.

“I said that you are going to receive ten strikes for your misbehavior and that I will add five more every time you refuse to cooperate so I’ll count ten blows and ten more because you refused twice to answer a question I asked. Is that clear pet?”

All the blood drained from my face. There was no way I could do this. How in earth I could receive twenty strikes of that vicious thing?

Shakily I tried to turn my head and face him but I couldn’t so I started sobbing again.

“Please no! No! I swear I won’t do it again! I can’t please, please!”

He sounded skeptical…

“Normally a punishment it is an obligation I have towards my slave to correct her and made her see her mistakes, it is something **_I_** as a Master must deliver… But with you sweet Eve feels something else entirely!”

He paused and I sensed him moving closer!

“With you…feels…like…”

Again he stopped trying to find the right words and completely ignoring my increasing pleading.

“It’s something that I’m going to enjoy so fucking much! It’s what I’ve been dreaming to do since that day you bumped into me! I’ll make every strike count! And a day will come you will beg me not to stop.”

First I heard the hiss it made as it cut through the air before it descends on my lower body.

I can’t remember if I screamed, I was very, very disoriented and due to my rising shock and panic I was already on the verge of consciousness … I can’t even remember how it felt… At the beginning at least…

For some time the only thing I was aware of was that sound the stick made as he was bringing it down on me and the numbers that he count…

I wish it had remained that way… Soon the pain kicked in and suddenly my numb body was aflame. The next time the cane touched my backside I finally screamed, so loud, so desperately and I couldn’t even recognize the sound of my own voice. I kicked my legs back, I tried to remove my body in order to escape his severe caning but to no avail. He moved beside me and took a strong hold of my binds to keep me in place. The next blow blind my vision momentarily and it took me a few seconds before the scream follows. I remember now, that right that moment I highly doubted that I could survive this. I was certain that I was going to die if he hit me once or twice more.

But the human body is strong and is made to endure much more from what we believe it could… I am not sure I like this discovery though as I would have certainly preferred to die that day rather than to endure all that pain… No luck though!

“Seven.”

His monotone voice was still counting as his hand was bringing the cane up and down my poor body with no pause.

I screamed again and blacked for a moment till I received the next blow that brought me back to reality.

“Eight.”

And another scream from my part… There was no way I could receive twelve more strikes so I started to beg but my brain was so numb that only incoherent syllables escaped my lips and another scream.

“Nine.”

I felt my whole being hyperventilating as every cell on my body was screaming in pain, begging him to stop.

And just when I couldn’t think that it could get worst the universe proved me wrong once more.

“Ten”

He paused momentarily and I hissed and cried and screamed and closed my eyes wishing to black out.

I felt him moving behind me again, releasing the hold he had on my binding wrists and for one moment I mistakenly thought that he had taken pity on me… Soon I realized that he was working with my trousers and after a moment or two I felt cold air touching my feverish skin and I cried harder. I wanted to kick my legs back, I wanted to surge forward and try to escape him but my exhaustion didn’t allow me to do so and I remained there as he was removing my panties as well out of the way and down my legs.

At first I thought that he had changed his mind and he was going to rape me instead but when he came to stand beside me again, holding my body down on the mattress realization hit me and a strength I never thought possible to possess fueled my body.

I almost managed to stand on my knees and not able to use my arms I used my teeth instead, biting his hand soooo hard I drew blood. The insufferable fucker didn’t even scream when I broke his skin but his eyes went wild. I tried to use that seconds he withdrew his hand to my benefit but with my pants down my legs I could barely walk, so I crawled screaming for help at the same time when something heavy knocked me down on the floor, keeping me there; it was his body on top of me and ignoring the danger I tried to turn my head and bite him again. He took a vice grip on my hair and forced my face down but careful enough to not cause any damage. I screamed again and he was cursing.

“Get off me! Get off me! Don’t touch me! Get off!”

“EVE! EVE! ENOUGH! EVE!”

I refused to stop my yelling or to acknowledge what he was telling me.

He lifted his weight a little and with a sudden move he turned me over so now we could look into each other’s eyes. And right that moment I managed to free one of my wrists and using my nails I lashed on him. He growled like a wild animal, trying hard to secure my arm again but then my other arm came to my aid from behind my back, punching him so hard I made his nose bleed.

Till then I didn’t know that a human being could look as feral as he did after the realization that I had just hit him. That moment my concentration cracked a bit and using his incredible strength he captured and secured both my wrist in one big hand and used his other hand to grip my jaw and keep my face still.

We were both heaving, trying hard to catch our breath! I must look terrible but he didn’t look better either, all sweaty with little drops of blood scattered all over his face and with those bloodshot eyes darting knives.

And something happened… Maybe it was all this adrenaline that was rushing through our system and next thing I know is his mouth crashing on mine with such urgency that stole my breath away. And almost immediately I responded, biting him and sucking his lower lip so hard till I tasted copper. He growled, squeezing my wrists as a display of his dominance over me and I growled into his mouth too, sucking his tongue deep inside my mouth!

His weight on me and his punishing kiss made it almost impossible for me to breathe but I couldn’t care less. All the previous pain forgotten and the only thing I could feel anymore was his heat, his taste and that insufferable feeling that was growing between my legs.

I don’t know how this man could read my deeper thoughts every single time but the moment my wetness became extremely uncomfortable he let go of my jaw and move his hand lower and between my bare thighs, his fingers finding my bare pussy and stroking it gently.

I gasped at the touch and he groaned.

Nobody else, except me, had ever touched me down there before and it was… it was… I cannot even describe it! And from all people on earth to let **_this_** man do that to me after what he had done to my poor body….

What that says for me?

That I am depraved? Sick? A slut? What?

But I couldn’t deny to myself that I had never experienced such pleasure before as I was receiving right that moment. 

As I was caught in a deep conversation with my inner demons, Kylo kept tantalizing my sensitive parts with his fingers, having at the same time his tongue deep into my throat.

And when I couldn’t think that this would get more pleasurable he shoved one finger inside me and I let something between a moan and a cry!

I was shocked by this intrusion and at the same time I wanted more. And Kylo knew it! He started moving his thick finger in and out of me and soon it was so much that I had to break the kiss in order to moan. His stare was fixed on my flushed face and my half closed eyelids and he had this expression on his face… like he was about to eat me alive. After a while he added a second finger and I whined in discomfort. I tried to close my legs but his body between them made that impossible. When he started moving both his fingers it felt so wonderfully weird and a faint cry left my lips.

He whispered with hot blow of air on my face.

“Is this too much?”

But it didn’t! I didn’t want him to stop! I needed him to keep going so I shook my head.

He gave me a genuine smile and moved his fingers again.

After a while I heard him speaking again and his voice was so strained like he was really fighting for control.

“Eve…. ?”

I couldn’t answer so I just opened my eyes a little.

“Am I the first to touch you there?”

I nodded yes and closed my eyes again as something truly amazing was building inside me….

His low growl of satisfaction almost pushed me over the edge and I needed just another second to explode when he stopped and removing his hands from me, he stood up.

I shot my eyes open and looking up at him in disbelief, I cried.

“Wh…What?”

He looked so fucking composed… Like we weren’t fighting for the past forty minutes, like we hadn’t just made out on the floor of his damned boat, like he didn’t had two of his fingers shoved deep inside me just moments ago!

That monotone voice again.

“Bad girls don’t get to cum!”

I was so confused…

“Wh…at?”

“Get up Eve! Bad girls don’t deserve a reward! Now I’m planning to finish what we’ve started earlier. Come here!”

Was he serious? Was he going to hit me again after what had just happened between us?

And suddenly I felt so ashamed, so small, so violated… so tired!

I used the back of my hand to rub my teary eyes and tried to remove myself from the floor. I only succeeded to sit on my pained bottom and not knowing what else to do I pleaded him once more.

“Kylo… Please don’t hurt me… Please… You’ve already humiliated me enough… Please don’t do it… I sorry! I’m so sorry! Please!”

He didn’t speak for a while but soon he hooked his hands under my arms and very gently lifted my body and hugged it tightly. I didn’t show the slightest hint of resistance, so exhausted I was; physically and emotionally.

Kylo let one big hand pressed at the small of my back while tangled the other in my hair. But his moves were smooth and calculated like he was afraid that I was made of porcelan and he might break me. Such gentleness from that beast of a man took me by surprise… and I started feeling self-conscious again!

“Are you in pain?”

I didn’t answer right away and I took some time to think over it... Hell! I didn’t wish to be brave or defiant anymore so I chose to be honest with him.

“Yes!”

But his respond to my honest reply irked me a lot.

“I am very pleased to hear that!”

I threw my head back and looked him straight in the eye.

“Pleased? Pleased by my suffering?”

Again he sounded very, very satisfied.

“Well little Eve that’s the whole point of punishment, isn’t it? We wouldn’t call it a punishment if it had given you pleasure!”

I tried to push him back but he held me tighter.

“And what about what we did after? Did you like that?”

I felt my face heat up and for some unexplained reason this question bothered me more than the previous one. So I mumbled a little.

“Hum…I …I d…don’t know.”

The hand that was resting at the small of my back travelled lower below and smacked my rear hard.

I thrashed my body a little and I heard him scolding me.

“A slap for every lie that’s leaving this mouth! Let’s try again… Did you like me touching you down there?”

I averted my eyes, looking everywhere but his face and nodded.

“Good!!!”

His fingers gripped my jaw, lifting my face to meet his again.

“If you behave I can give you so much more! The only thing you have to do is surrender yourself to me.”

At my look of disbelief, he sighed.

“Eve I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

“This means I have a choice?”

He gave a little shrug.

“No, not really! But I would prefer it if this was consensual…”

My jaw dropped again. He spoke of those matters like he was talking about the weather.

I tried to reason with him.

“Kylo, you cannot force a person into a relationship…”

He caressed my face with his fingers and bent his head to kiss the tip of my nose.

“See now Eve, you just don’t want to understand. I can do whatever I fucking want, can take everything I want, so if I say you’re fucking mine **_YOU ARE_**!”

I was speechless and dumbfound. There was nothing I could say except of “ _No please let me go!”_ And I had tried that so many times already; it didn’t work! The other thing that amazed me was how swiftly his mood could change… dangerously swiftly…

So I remained silent and I saw that my compliance appeased him a bit and he calmed down.

“Little Eve let’s finish what we’ve started… It’s past your bedtime hour.”

Like I was some freaking toddler!!! So many curses and _pretty_ words crossed my mind again but I bit down my tongue. He was crazy, there wasn’t any reason to argue again and piss him off more. I had to be smart if I had any hope to escape him somehow… Plus I was sooo exhausted to put up another fight… But again I couldn’t receive another ten blows of the horrible thing so fisting his shirt with both my hands I used my doe eyes and pouting lips and I begged. Nina always did that to avoid things she didn’t want to do and it worked every time… Fingers crossed…

“Kylo I was bad, I know! And I’ve already regretted it… But this is my first punishment and I can’t take more. Please Kylo… I’m scared! Please I won’t do it again, I swear!”

I saw him looking down at me and his stone features softening. _God, it worked! It really did!_

Tracing my cheek and tucking my hair behind my ear he smiled and nodded.

“Ok! But only because this is your first time! Maybe I was too harsh with you **_but_** you gave me plenty of reasons to be…”

I was holding my breath the whole time he was speaking and when he stopped to think his next words my anxiety rose again.

“On the other hand I don’t want you to get the wrong impression and think that you can use doe eyes on me as your way out of a punishment…”

I opened my mouth to protest but with his big finger he shushed me.

“You’ll receive the remaining ten over my lap, I’ll use my hand to deliver the rest of your punishment.”

At my sad expression he added.

“You should be thankful!”

So instead of a protest, a weak _Thank You_ left my lips.

“Good girl”

What he thought I was? A freaking dog? I bit down my tongue to not bark as a reply to his praise.

Ok, ten blows with his hand didn’t sound that bad and there was no way it could hurt more than the fucking cane. I had to do that if I wanted to leave this creepy place. So, I followed him timidly and let him position me over his lap. I took a sharp breath when his hand came to rest on my sore bottom and once more I was aware of my nakedness!

He patted my cheeks with his big hand and ordered.

“Eve, I expect you to thank me after every blow. Do you understand?”

I didn’t turn my head to look at him just nodded and I felt his hand groping my flesh angrily.

“Words Eve!”

I hissed a “YES”

He didn’t stop.

“Yes what?”

I wasn’t sure…

“S…ir?”

A small smack on my thighs.

“Almost… Try again!”

My face was burning as I opened my mouth to speak the next word! The fucker he had succeeded to make me say exactly what he was longing to hear! But I would be the one to say the final word in our story! And that Mr. Ren was a promise!

“M…master.”

“Very good! See little lamb how easy that was?”

And with that his hand moved up and came down on my butt forcefully. It took me by surprise and I let a cry escape my lips. It stung but nothing like the cane… His hand touched my throbbing flesh and waited.

_Asshole…_

“Thank you…”

….

Around the seventh smack my tears were running freely again….

“Aaaah th…nk you…”

My hands were gripping the mattress so tightly that my knuckles had turned white.

_Eight…. Two more, two more!_

But after I thanked him for an eight time Kylo stopped …

With my face hidden between his body and the mattress I wandered what now… But my curiosity was soon answered and I flinched when I felt him moving his hand lower and between my thighs till it came in contact with my sensitive skin for a second time this night. I let a moan so loud it shocked me! And almost immediately after I heard him laugh!

I squeezed my thighs together and Kylo hummed approvingly as his kept tantalizing my outer lips.

Some time passed and my whole body was on fire; my bottom from his severe spanking and my pussy from his amazing work there. Pain and pleasure in such perfect unison that blew my mind away. My moans were flowing like a river unable to hold back anymore. And judging by the huge bulge that was pocking on my stomach Kylo was in no better state either!

And once more I was so close! I could feel my wetness spread around my thighs and his long fingers and all I needed were a few more furious strokes to send me over the edge. And yes I could finally sense my orgasm approaching rapidly, my body started to tremble and…. he stopped!!! He fucking stopped! Removing his hand completely and bringing it up to rest on top of my butt again. My frustration was such that I left something between a scream and a cry.

And shocked I heard myself begging!

“Please! Please! Don’t stop now! Please!”

“No, you don’t deserve it yet!”

I wanted to scream what a good girl I’ll be for him but my dignity stopped me!

Kylo waited for my body to relax a bit and then he spread the wetness of his hand on my rear and without warning he delivered the last two blows using all his strength and eliciting two loud cries from me.

“There!”

With that he helped me up and onto his lap.

I was still crying from frustration, pain, humiliation, anger, lust… All of them were one huge tangled mess of feelings that made my mind and body shaking uncontrollably!

Kylo guided my head to rest onto his shoulder and I accepted it, feeling even grateful by the gesture!

“Shhh now little Eve! It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Once again I hold myself not too bite him hard on the shoulder.

“Please take me home!”

He held me there, tugged in his arms for a little longer and when my crying ease off he guided me back on my feet, helped me adjust my clothes in place and before I knew it we were in his car, returning back. Maybe I drifted off for a while because when I opened my eyes again we had already stopped in front of my building.

At first I sat up on my seat a little disoriented but reality kicked in fast and I remembered the reason why I was so exhausted. I stole a few glances at him and he seemed skeptical and serious.

The silence became thick suddenly. All I wanted to do was to open the door and vanish outside but a tiny part of me warned me not to. So I waited patiently for him to break the silence.

It didn’t take long…

“Eve… You’ve said before that I’m the first one to touch your body. Is that right?”

I started fidgeting on my seat. It made me uncomfortable talking about my sex life.

“Yeah…”

“Good I intend to keep it this way! Have _you_ ever touched yourself like I did tonight?”

I held my breath. This was embarrassing. When I refused to gift him with an answer he warned.

“Little girl remember your lesson today…”

“Yes…”

“Yes what?”

I rolled my eyes agitated.

“Yes I have touched myself.”

Judging by his face he didn’t appreciate my tone much but nonetheless he let it slip.

“Ok… No more of that now! You belong to me! No one touch you there except me! No one gives you pleasure except me, **_not even you_**! Have I made myself clear?”

I gulped at how outrageous his require was but I knew better than to argue especially when I was so close to my freedom. So I opened my mouth and consented.

“Yes…”

“Your lesson Eve! Yes what?

“Yes Master!”

I almost spat the words out of my mouth and I immediately regretted when I saw his scornful gaze.

“I hope tonight when you’re lying in your bed to take your time and think over what happened today and why! I hope that your body will remind you of the handful you have been and prevent you of being such again. If not… well, I will gladly repeat our previous session as many times as needed till you learn how to behave.

I didn’t want to hear any more of this because I was seriously afraid that I might say something stupid and find myself under his mercy again. So I grabbed the handle to open the door when he stopped me.

“Not so fast. Take this.”

At my puzzled look he explained.

“It’s a phone. You’ll use it only with me. Also…It’s a tracking device too and from now on you’ll carry it with you everywhere you go. I want to know where you are the whole time. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y..yes Master…”

I said whispering and he looked extremely pleased that he didn’t have to remind me this time.

“That’s enough for one day. Tomorrow will discuss the rest.”

I stammered.

“The rest?”

“Yes what I expect from you now you are my…. new **_slave._**

He gave me a meaningful stare daring me to react but I didn’t!

He was pleased again! He bent and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

“You may go now, goodnight little lamb!”

I almost jumped out of the car, climbing the stairs two by two to reach my apartment. And I was able to breathe freely again only when I had locked the door behind me. Not two seconds had past when Nina ran in the hall to meet me and asked.

“Well?”

With my back still on the door and my eyes closed I murmured.

“I need an escape plan fast!”

Nina didn’t reply and when I opened my eyes to meet her she smiled.

“I might have one!” 


	5. Five

“There is no way this gonna work!” I exclaimed after Nina had finished sharing all the details.

Her plan was just...absurd and out of question! But Nina seemed to have a different opinion...

“Well, yes! That’s why is so brilliant! He’ll never see that coming!”

But I shook my head again.

“No Ni! What you’re proposing is going to put **_you_** in danger and I can’t allow it! It’s _my_ problem, _my_ fight; I am the one who has to find a way out of this! I can’t risk your life or anyone else’s.”

But my unselfish speech was met with mockery.

“Oohhh, I have almost forgotten how self-sacrificing you can be! And what I say to your noble ranting is that you’re talking bullshits!!!”

“Bu…”

She cut me off.

“Vi, just let me help you! I promise you I’ll be fine! Ren is dangerous but not stupid! He knows pretty damn well who my father is and he won’t try anything, I promise!”

I wasn’t convinced yet but I already knew that there was little I could do if my strong headed friend had already made up her mind! So I let a blow of air and nodded.

A row of perfect teeth shone as she threw me a wide smile.

“Suuuuperb! Ok now, we have to plan every fucking detail and I think that we should start fr…”

That time she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

At my puzzled look she informed me.

“Oh, that must be Taz! I saw Millicent earlier this morning patrolling around our patio again.”

And she hurried to answer the door.

Smiling, I got up to prepare some more tea…

…..Taz….

.... Short for Armitage, was our good neighbor and super gay friend who lived in the apartment upstairs. And he was _F **-antastic**_ with capital F!

He had moved in the apartment above ours a few months ago, around the time Nina broke her leg I think and he had proved to be a great help since then! Always checking on us to see if we were ok, always having some super juicy gossip to share and always ready to assist in anything we would need.

…. The timing wasn’t right though as I would have preferred to spend a quiet evening with Nina, discussing and planning my way out! But with Taz here, we had to leave that talk for another time!

Taz wasn’t stupid of course and he knew that something was happening as he hung out with us almost daily and he had been present in a few talks Nina and I had shared but we were always careful around him or around other people not to reveal much.

So far, what Taz only knew was that I had some problems with a stalker from work and me and Ni intended to keep it that way. Not because we didn’t trust him enough but because we had agreed that the fewer they know about my situation the best. Thus far only four people, including me, knew my secret; Nina, Poe and Steven….

“Moring darlings! Such a beautiful day and you’re still in your pj’s…Unacceptable!”

I smiled widely at him as he marched into our kitchen with that pink oversized shirt of his flying behind him like a cloak.

“Good morning to you too neighbor.”

“Aaahh here’s my favorite slut!”

“Taaaaz!”

He laughed heartily and arched his brows.

“I wasn’t talking to you dear! Milli is just behind you in the terrace! Horny little devil was out all night long again, looking for a good hook up! Aaah I envy that lucky beast!”

I laughed louder this time!

With slow, cat-like steps Taz came closer and grabbing the steamy cup off of my hands he slurred.

“So two dates in a row… Who’s the lucky guy?”

Rolling my eyes I snorted.

“Oh my lord! You have to stop spying people all day long.”

He grinned at me.

“I don’t spy people! I spy **_you!_** ”

And as I crossed my arms and pouted, he added.

“Come on now… share the details with your poor Taz! Is he handsome? Is he tall? Does he have an amazing dick?”

It was the third time to exclaim shocked by his vulgarity.

“Taaaz! For heaven’s sake! This mouth of yours!”

And I heard Nina’s laugh behind him.

“Stop it Taz! Little Miss innocent here is going to have a heart attack if you keep it that way!”

“Girls you’re killing me! So many things I want to know and you keep me in the dark!”

I rolled my eyes again and gave up.

“You, insufferable man!”

His hand flew to his chest in a mocking gesture.

“ ** _Man_**?! Well, I wouldn’t call me that but if you insist darling!”

I giggled again and found my seat across the table.

“Ok, what do you want to know?”

With a toothy grin he sat beside me and cheered.

“Everything!”

We conjured a perfect lie to feed him using real details. So after I finished my story Taz thought that my date’s name was Rick and I had met him in campus. That he had recently broke up with his girl firend and that for the time being we were just hanging out as friends and nothing more!

He looke disappointed.

“Awww poor me…I had thought that finally someone popped your cherry!”

And again.

“Taaaz!”

But his brought his palms up defensively and said.

“What? Is about time, you cranky spinster!”

He and Nina broke into laughter and I pouted offended.

“Screw you! Both of you!”

“Oh, darling we have! It’s amazing! You should try it too!”

And some more laughing!

“You two are insufferable!” I spat and stood up to refill my cup.

When the laughs eased a bit, Taz grew all serious again and in a nonchalant manner he inquired.

“And what about the other guy? Your stalker? What happened with him?”

Taz was sharp and he didn’t miss the anxious glare me and Nina exchanged. I was the one to speak first.

“What about him? Nothing has happened.”

But Taz was far from convinced.

“Liar! Do you honestly want me to believe that a man so obsessed with you just abandon fight that easily?”

But it was my time to turn the question on him.

“Seriously now, how do _you_ even say that he was obsessed with me? You could not possibly know that!”

He was taken aback a little!

“Pardon me but _you_ are the one who used the word obsessed first! And anyway, how do you call a person who is following you around for months? He didn’t do it because he liked your hair…which by the way looks fucking amazing today!!! No little miss perfect, _you_ let me believe that he’s obsessed. I didn’t make that up!”

Taz as the true and proud diva he ought to be, was so easily offended! So he stood up in a theatrical way and declared.

“I better get going! I can tell when I’m not welcomed!”

“Oh, in heaven’s name! Sit down, you pathetic drag queen and shut up!”

Taz looked at Nina and surprisingly that didn’t sound offending _at all_ in his ears, on the contrary he let a lout laugh and sat down again.

It was Nina’s turn to take the lead of the conversation so she explained..

“First of all, we never said that he was following her around! And secondly, Vi here hasn’t seen the man since the day she quit her job!”

Taz pouted, bringing his ginger eyebrows together.

“Oh… but you talk so often about him and I assumed…”

I scolded myself silently. Taz was right… We should never have brought that subject up in his presence… Now he had every right to be curious about…

Not knowing what else to do, I sighed.

“You’re right Taz, it’s just that I don’t like talking about him! I just want to forget about it ok?”

That same pout again.

“Very well! If you don’t trust your good friend Taz…”

  
“Oh, don’t be like that now..! It’s not that we don’t trust you… It’s just something very personal!”

But Taz just refused to drop the whole subject.

“And when I thought I was like a _sister_ to you…”

I couldn’t help but to smile back at him! He was truly such an amazing friend! But how could I say that I didn’t want to tell him more for his own protection?! Especially when Ren had reappeared in my life, after all those weeks and had finally decided to make his claim on me.

“Ok, Taz look… I swear to God that if anything new happens you’ll be the first to know it! Agreed?”

He looked at me suspiciously like he knew I was lying but at the end he said defeated.

“Fine! **_But_** you are lending me that fabulous new scarf you bought! Actually I’m taking it right now!”

And without another word, he marched towards my bedroom.

\----------------

A few days later...

... Poe looked skeptical!

He hasn’t spoken a world since the moment we had shared Nina’s big plan with him. The minute we finished explaining it to him, he sat back with one beer in hand and that usual scornful expression on face. The only thing now was for us to wait and see what his reaction would be.

After what looked like ages he finally spoke.

“It’s risky… but it may work!”

Nina huffed.

“Of course it’s gonna work! I have even the smallest detail planned!”

At that Poe brought his beer down with force and scolded.

“Watch it now! Don’t get so cocky! You shouldn’t forget that Ren is a smart fuck and a dangerous one! I’m sure he’s expecting something from the two of you!”

But Nina didn’t look much fazed by his warning.

“The bastard won’t see that coming!”

I watched as my confident friend tilted her head, provoking that way Poe to argue with her. I was more on Poe’s side on this so chewing my lip, I begged.

“Ni, please listen to him! He knows Ren better than we do!”

At that we both turned our attention to Poe again, who had crossed his arms in a very patronizing way and waited.

….We had arranged a meeting in small pub only students used to go. Poe was negative at first but after too much pleading from our part, at the end he gave up and accepted to meet with us outside.

The meeting was set for one Monday evening. I and Ni were finishing class early that day and every Monday the dungeon was closed and Poe wouldn’t have to explain to Ren why he wasn’t there. By the time me and Ni arrived, Poe was already there, drinking his beer and waiting for us. And the place we had chosen served our purpose perfectly; it was an almost hidden, overcrowded pub with low lights and loud music so nobody could overhear our conversation….

....Fifteen days ago, after my horrible date with Ren came to an end and I managed to get home safe and in one piece, Nina had immediately contacted Poe to inform him that Ren had finally strike. And it would be a lie to say that Poe was any surprised by the information… Ren had finally made his move…

Poe was discreet though and the only thing he had asked was if I was ok and if he had hurt me in anyway... Nina told him that yes, he had harassed me but left it there without sharing anything else with him and Poe never asked.

I’m sure he had a good idea of what kind of harassment I had received in Ren’s hands and I was so grateful that he chose to leave it there and not ask a bunch of disturbing questions that will only add to my further humiliation ( _just like Nina had done_ )!

Nina had demanded to meet with us right away but Poe explained to her that it was too soon and too risky and there was no way Ren wouldn’t notice that. So we let some time pass before we risk a meeting.

For the past fifteen days Ren hadn’t bothered me at all. He was checking on me every day of course, calling a myriad of times every day to see what am I doing or where I am but he hadn’t demand any more dates as I had begged him to give me some time to prepare for my final exams and surprisingly he had respected that….

…..

Poe was speaking again and due to the loud music I had to bend my body forward to hear what he was saying.

“It’s not that simple…”

Before Nina had time to argue again Poe went on.

“I bet both my legs that Kylo has someone watching you… No way has he kept his distance all this time… We are not talking for a patient man here… The million dollar question is who that fucker is…”

I gasped… Really now?

He had a lackey after me? How fucked up that was?

Well, on the other hand everything I had experienced with that man thus far was, so why this was any surprise to me?

Nina looked confused too…

“You’ve never mentioned anything like that before… Is this a possibility?”

Poe shrugged bringing his beer up again.

“I’m afraid so…!”

And watching my shock he added.

“Girls! I didn’t want to freak you out.”

But Nina sighed.

“Well a warning would have been nice … So from all we know is that this person could be anyone… Right?”

But Poe nodded.

“Exactly and that’s why I chose not to warn you. It would have just drive you crazy.. I wanted to see if I could find out who he or she is before I say anything.”

“And did you?”

“Nope…”

“Have you any idea of who that person might be?”

Poe shrugged again.

“Ren has over fifty minions for his jobs… I know only few of them…”

I was utterly and completely scared but Nina was only agitated.

“No! Both of you stop! Vi, please stop looking around like that now! And Poe, stop scaring her! We have been extra careful all this time… Exactly as you’ve instructed us to… We barely leave the house… And we don’t hang out with anyone new…!”

Poe was considering her words.

“Good! Have you noticed any odd looking woman around you?”

“Odd how?”

“Huge, muscular, barely a female, short blonde hair, she goes by the code name “ ** _Phasma_** ””.

Both I and Ni shook our heads.

Poe was thinking harder forming wrinkles on his forehead.

“A weird man dressed in all white? Around my age… huh? No? Well I assume that you would know it if you had seen him… They called him “ ** _The Trooper_** ”… Let me think… Who else…”

Nina laughed.

“Where does he even find those clowns?”

But Poe didn’t find her joke any funny!

“Lethal clowns Nina, so watch it!”

A moment later Poe exclaimed!

“Huh! And last but not least his right hand and the biggest fucker of them all, **_Hux_**! Hux… Hux something… I cannot recall his first name as everyone always calls him Hux! A real nasty fucker this one…”

He took a long pause to prolong our agony… till I yelled.

“POE!”

He let a naughty grin and went on.

“Hux is Ren’s most lethal associate! Has any vicious, redhead fucker invaded your life recently?”

Me and Ni shared a few anxious glares. Taz was a ginger but he wasn’t vicious on the contrary, Taz was the joy of life itself!

Poe noticed the sudden change in attitude and sitting a little straighter, he grew serious abruptly and demanded.

“What is it girls?”

I was still staring baffled at Ni when she shook her head and turned to meet Poe’s stare.

“Please both of you stop freaking out! Yes Poe, we have a ginger in our lives but he isn’t by any means as the person you’ve just described… plus we’ve known him for some months now! Haven’t we?”

She turned her attention back to me like she was expecting my support but when I remained silent she fumed.

“Oh, Jeez! Please don’t tell me you’re suspecting Taz now!”

But Poe interrupted.

“How this man looks like?”

Nina crossed her arms in front of her defensively!

“Well it happens to be gayer than Conchita itself! Is that Hux guy gay?”

“Not From what I remember… no. The exact opposite I could say… Are you sure that this friend of yours is gay?”

Nina sneered.

“Please don’t ask the obvious!”

I nodded too and Poe relaxed again…

“Ok, I suppose that there isn’t only one red in the country.»

“Thank you!”

Nina exclaimed and the three of us returned once more at trying very carefully to plan a way for me to escape Ren!

\-------------

More days passed, our final exams came and go and Ren was pressing me for another date again…

No wrong, he didn’t press me!

I refused once, using a lame excuse and trying to gain some more time but his response at that was to just inform me that I have exactly one day time and that the next day at 7 o’clock sharp, he was expecting to see me all dressed up, waiting for him outside of my building.

So we had only twenty four hours to set Nina’s plan in motion!

I was terrified, Nina was annoyingly calm and Steve…. Well…. Steve was asking what’s for dinner! Aaghh!

...

Dear reader, I don’t know if you can feel me but let me remind you that I was being chased by a sociopath who happens to be a murderer and a crime lord as well… So I hope you can sense my agony and fear as I was ready to try an outrageous escape plan that Nina found brilliant!

We informed Poe that the time had come and he gave us his blessings as there was nothing else he could do to assist and not get Ren suspicious at the same time! So we were all alone on this; I, Ni and her sub Steve!

We stayed awake all night long, repeating and memorizing every single detail and when morning came it was action time!

But I haven’t shared with you yet what Nina’s big plan was!

Ridiculously stupid… and that’s why Nina insisted that it was absolutely brilliant!

Allow me a little prologue here…

Nina is a huge geek when it comes to… Halloween! Huuuge geek! So many costumes! Freakingly expensive costumes!!! And wigs! So many wigs! So many perfect wigs….

Do you follow here? **_So many perfect wigs…._**

Have you guessed it already?! Yes?!

Nina’s big plan was for us to change personalities! She of course had thought that Ren might watching me from afar before Ppe warned us for a spy and she had suggested that we should try **_Freaking Friday_** and see if we can fool him! So fucking simple and childish and that’s exactly why Ren won’t see it coming!

You’re speechless huh? Yes I was too when Nina had confessed it to me! But after she thoroughly explained it, it didn’t sound so stupid anymore!

Nina has spent the last days going out every thirty minutes and made it sure to buy too many new things which were **_extremely_** …. ** _unique_**! Like a silly huge pair of glasses, a neon yellow long dress, flip flops with huge sun flowers attached on them… and the list goes on and on and on… Anyway you get my point! Little things that could make her stand out! Little details that would scream «Hey, there's Nina!»

……..

When I was finally ready, my dear friend smiled devilishly and took two steps back to admire her masterpiece (me)!

I was looking at myself on the mirror and oh, merciful God who lives in heaven, that girl who was standing next to me was indeed a freaking genius! We took our time to observe our reflections and…hell , we looked like two drops of water!

“Perfect!”

And she turned to Steve.

“Ok it’s time for you to go! You know where to wait and what to do! Now go!”

When we were finally alone, Ni hugged me tightly and whispered.

“Try not to cry yet! Hold your tears for after you get in the car!”

I nodded, blinking my eyes fast to prevent the tears that threaten to spill and hugged her back.

“Will it work?”

“Shhh, it will! We’ve gone through this over a million times! You know what you have to do!”

She took one step back to look at me in the eye.

«Vi just stick to the plan and everything is going to be fine!”

My lips quivered.

“And what about you? What if he’s mad and lashes out on you?”

“He won’t! Don’t worry I can take care of myself! Let’s focus back on you now! Are you ready?”

I nodded again.

“Ok let’s recap! You, Nina Walker, have an appointment at Lila’s salon. You’ll go there on foot, enjoying your walk and grabbing your favorite coffee along the way there… Act normally and relaxed so somebody’s watching they won’t suspect a thing! This is Steve’s credit card… not even Steve’s… It’s a credit card on his cousin’s name. It’s loaded if you need anything but avoid using it. Here’s some cash.”

I gulped…

“Eve I want you to act casual ok? So… Lila’s salon has a bathroom with a small window that leads in a terrace and from there you can just climb on the next building, they connect…. And from there just climb down on the road as I‘ve instructed you…”

“What if i..?”

“You won’t get lost, the stairs leads straight down to that road, and Jonas will be there with his car waiting for you!”

I nodded.

“Now listen carefully! I told you where the key to the house is hidden. Remember? Ok! When you get there you’ll find in the mailbox a new phone I have bought for you and have already mailed there! Don't turn it on and don’t try to call me right away! Let some days pass first.”

But at that I cut her off.

“But how would I know if you’re ok?”

“We'll take our chances... But don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen! Ok? In the house you’ll find anything you might need. A friend who lives far, far away from here has taken care of everything! Vi don’t worry nobody knows this place belongs to my family except my parents, me and you!

I sighed again, louder this time!

That place which was going to be my hiding place for the months to come was a hunting cabin that Nina's grandfather had bought! Her family never used it and the last time someone had actually lived there was a summer years ago when Nina had passed a couple weeks there with her grandmother before the last passed away. Since then the house remained empty although Nina's father paid a small fortune every year to maintain this place as a tribute to his late father.

So when she said that I was safe, I believed her as I found it extremely impossible for someone to find me there, even if that somebody was called Ren! Afte all the place was five hours driving from where we lived!

So I nodded my consent again and Nina went on.

«After a couple hours pass, Steve will park his car outside of the salon’s entrance, pretending to wait me.That way if someone's followed you there, we won't rise any suspicions. And all the while I will be here, pretending to be you with that stupid tracking device by my side, logged in in all your social accounts so Ren could track me even more easily….By the time his lackeys to realize that something is off you’ll be far far away from here and from him!

We hugged some more and when the time finally came for me to leave the house, she held my hand and whispered.

«Be brave!»

I squeezed her hand tighter and I wasn’t sure anymore if I could stay true on my promise not to cry!

So I just mumbled.

«When I’ll see you again?»

«When we get rid of that bastard!»

\------------------

Everything went smoothly and according to plan and soon me and Jonas hit the road leaving the big city far behind us! Nobody seemed to have followed us and Nina was right... The moment the car door's closed and i let my wrethced nerves relax, tears came and lot's of them! 

I couldn't help it and I felt really bad for poor Jonas who was looking extremely uncomfortable in the nex seat all the time i was crying my eyes out!

But also i had to admit that Nina's plan was perfect! The moment i stepped out of the house and the big show begun no one suspected that the girl who was parading around in this silly yellow dress wasn't her but me! After all the outfit was screaming Nina and if you add the long brown tresses i was wearing and the huge glasses that covered most of my face it was very very hard for someone to make out that it was me!

Not even at the expencive salon where her appointment had been, was someone able to tell the different as every single person there greeted me by her name!

And everything were exactly as my dear friend had described tham; the small window, the stairs, the road, the car waiting for me...everything! 

So the only thing that remained now was to wait and see what Ren's reaction would be...

\---------‐-‐----

Now I would like to change pov, trying to describe the events that followed after my departure, according to what Nina told me when we were finally able to see each other again!

\--------‐-------‐

Three hours had passed and nothing had happened yet! The doorbell hadn’t rung furiously, her phone wasnt buzzing constantly and Steve had just called to inform her that he had left and no one seemed to have followed him.

When another hour passed and nothing happened, she couldn’t but feel a little worried! That wasn't normal.. there was no way Ren hadn't notice her absence yet! So why hadn't he strike? Where was he? Nina was pacing around so anxious she felt her food coming all the way up hewr throat!

« _What if Ren had discovered our plan_?»

She was so, so concerned and the only thing that could help was to call Poe! She couldn’t call Jonas or Vi as they had left their mobiles behind so it was only Poe the only person who could calm her down!

After two seconds Poe’voice was heard gruff as always!

«Everything's OK?»

«I don’t know…That’s why I’m calling!I worry Poe!Is she gonna be ok?You know…I might act so bravely around Vi but I’m seriously scared!»

Poe’s strained voice didn’t help much!

«I wanted to call you earlier but I couldn't, Hux was here, talking with him for over an hour!I don’t know what he said to him but Ren left almost immediately after Hux’s departure…I don’t know to where!»

Poe took a looooong pause before he let out a heavy breath!

And Nina remaint silent as well, processing those new information... Had that something to do with Eve's escape or it was just a coinsedence?

She was still thinking when Poe let a heavy sigh...

«God, this fucker Armitage gives me the creeps…Everytime he comes by isn’t for good… Anyway... tell me what Steve told you..."

But Nina wasn’t listening to him anymore and her heart had just stopped beating like she had just seen a ghost!

When a faint and weak cry left her lips Poe asked hurriedly.

«Ni you ok?»

«H…how did you just call him?»

«Who? Hux?Armit…»

But Poe stopped abruptly as realization hit him.

His voice was so low…

«Is it him isn’t it?»

Nina who was trying hard to find her voice stammered.

«Both ginger and Armitage… I mean what are the odds?»

But suddenly Poe ordered.

«Sshhhh shut up! Ni don't speak another fucking word. Listen to me, if he is the same person I bet my life that your apartment is bugged! You told me he was there all the time, right? Aaah, fuck! Fuck! No more talking, only texts from now on. Fuuuck!»

And it was time for another realization for her and Nina wanted to scream… but she followed his order and didn't utter a single word.

Thankfully Poe was thinking the same as she.

«Fuck... that means he knows! The creep must have informed him! Nina you have to warn them!»

Nina almost crying now she murmured.

«I can't!»

«Why? God! I’m hanging up.Text me!»

Nina brought down the phone and and with shaking hands started typing like maniac.

«No phones!»

Glink

«Send someone there to warn them. Ren is after them!»

«Nearest town three hours driving!»

Glink

«Fuck!»

She checked the time! They must be almost there by now!

Nina started hyperventilating when…

Glink

«Do you have a picture of him? Maybe is just a fucking coincidence!»

She frantically started scanning her photo library but she found none.

"Do you think so...?"

Glink

"No, but we have to be certain before we start to freak out..."

And a reckless idea came...

«Give me fifteen minutes and you’ll have one!»

Glink

«Ni don’t do anything stupid! The man is fucking dangerous!»

"Poe call Steve and try to find a way to warn them... We talk in fifteen again..."

Glink.

"How? Ni wait!"

But Nina was already moving and in mere seconds she was in the upper floor, with a sweet smile plastered across her lips and knocking Taz's door.

He was a little surprised when he answered and saw her standing there but recovered rather quickly and invited her in.

«Hey bitch! What are you doing here!»

She stepped inside and smiling widely she shrugged.

«Why? There must be a reason for a bitch to hang out with her bestie? Anyway I just needed your help… on something!»

She moved further inside and she stopped to scan the place a little.Taz sweet and gay as always offered to make some coffee and Nina accepted gladly, nodding her head and smiling widely.

But the moment he vanished into the kitchen Nina took out her phone and looked around frantically to see if she could find anything useful!

…. Well it certainly didn’t look like a gay’s place but more like a mancave or something. That didn’t help her growing nervousness!

“ _Focus now Ni_!”

She halted fro a moment to listen but judging from the small noises, Taz was still in the kitchen! So she resumed going through his stuff but she couldn't find anything useful.

_Ten more seconds passed..._

And Ni held her breath and looked behind her again to check if he was coming but still there was no sign of him so she hurriedly scanned the room around her once more…

And soon she almost cheered excitedly....

Up there, in his desk was his gym ID. Nina rushed over there and taking it in her sweaty hands, she checked the name first...

And yes! It was Armitage…. Armitage...something... But thank God, no Hux!

And she was finally able to breath relieved!

Maybe all this was indeed a bad coincidence and nothing more!

Her sweet and thoughtful friend just couldn't be the same person as the one Poe had described!

Nontheless, she had to be sure about it, so holding the ID closer to her screen she took the damn picture and she was about to send it to Poe when she heard his stern voice!

“What are you doing?”

Taz was standing there, with two steaming cups of coffee and he was looking… utterly displeased to say the least!

And poor Nina just couldn’t conceal her noticeable fidgeting! She had to conjure an excuse and she had to do it fast! But her mind was blank...

Taz arched a brow.

«Well?»

“I… I… I’ve just found out you and I are going to the same gym! Funny huh?”

He took a few long sips from his cup never taking his eyes off of her.

The dreadful silent stretched till Nina moved closer and taking her cup from his hand, she tried to change the subject and release some of the pressure!.

«I don’t think I have been into your apartment before…»

Never breaking the intense eye contact, he replied calmly.

«No, you haven’t!»

At that point Nina almost lost her cool….. His gay accent was gone… And she shivered!

Her brave idea to come up here all alone didn’t seem so clever anymore and without knowing it she let out a loud exhale.

Taz smiled or better say grinned at her.

«Are you sure you‘re OK? You seem… a little frightened.»

Nina didn’t believe her own voice when she strangled to answer.

«Fine. I’m fine… just tired.»

Taz didn’t say anything except a long hmmmm hmm full of mockery.

My poor friend who was about to hit her breaking point put clumsily her cup on a table nearby and with trembling voice, informed him.

«I better go. You’re probably busy and it was rude to come uninvited.»

But as she turned to leave,she heard his very masculine and bossy voice commanding.

«Not so fast!»

When she turned to look at him, she was white as sheet.

Looking at her so terrified figure,Taz gifted her with a nasty sneer and asked.

«You haven’t told me the reason of your visit yet… You needed my help… righ?»

Nina looked at him dumbfounded.

«Yes,yeah… right! How stupid of me, I almost forgot about it. It’s….it is….Vi's scarf…She wants it and I came here to fetch it.»

«Hmmm… Vi’s scarf? Where is she?»

«Who? Vi? Downstairs…reading…you know Vi!»

«Sure!»

He vanished but justfor a second and before Ni had any time to make a run for the door, he came back holding the scarf and handing itto her.

«Here and give her my regards!»

Ni nodded andgot ready to leave, when his voice stopped her again.

«You haven’t touched your coffee…»

As she turned to look at him puzzled, he laughed.

«You know how sensitive I can get if someone doesn’t like my coffee, so come,sit! You won’t leave if you don’t drink every drop of it.»

At that he took his seat on the large couch and patted at the empty spot next to him.

It was too much and Nina started thinking what if she just made a run for the door… But Taz who had noticed the few glances she stole towards the exit, said with low and sinister voice that made Nina almost burst in tears.

«It is locked my dear!”

Upon seeing her shocked expression, he smirked.

“Does this surprise you my dear? One can never be too careful and I don’t appreciate any unexpected surprises… Now I won’t say it again, come here!»

She thought to scream but this was an expensive building and almost all the apartments were soundproof. She also thought to fight him but what good would that do to her? Especially after she finally noticed how toned and muscular her “ _gay friend_ ” really was! How in earth she had never seen that before? Well truth be told, she had never cared to notice her gay friend’s body before! That’s why!

So she just stood there for a while, silently weighting her options… But soon she ran out of any and defeated she dragged her feet till she was standing next to him.

In a way all this remind her that fairytale… 

**_Red Riding Hood_** and the way that little girl had been trapped in the same room with the **_Big bad wolf_** … Was her story going to have the same happy ending or the wolf would be successful this time?

Taz looked so, so pleased by her obedience that he praised her as she took her seat beside him.

«What a good girl you are! A good girl indeed! You know… most people think that between you two, Eve is the good, obedient girl but I beg to differ. Even though she’s pliant enough, you are the true treasure! Eve is way too timid for the likings of me but you on the other hand… you… **_you are_** truly spirited! »

Nina licked her dry lips. She didn’t want to piss him off any further but she didn’t want to agree to what he was saying either.

“I… I don’t think so Taz! I am not by any means good or submissive… You’ve already know that! You know too damn well what I like and wh..”

With a gesture he shushed her.

“If you’re talking about that little shit Steve…Please! You don’t know what you like because you’ve never met a real man to give you exactly what you need!.. ** _. Yet_** …!”

She bit her tongue not to spat a spiteful “ _And you think you’re the one for the job?”_

She chose to remain silent instead, drinking her hot coffee the faster she could and just wishing to be out of there as soon as possible!

Her phone started buzzing…

Nina who had completely forgotten about Poe jumped startled on her seat and glanced at her screen quickly before she shoves the phone deep into her pocket… and cursed.

Twenty minutes had passed since the moment she stepped her foot in here and she could easily guess that Poe would be crazy worried by now!

After some excruciating seconds the sound stopped but before she had the time to sigh relieved the damn thing started buzzing again like it was possessed.

Again and again and again!

Taz was staring at her now and with an expression full of mockery, he asked.

«Won’t you answer that? Someone’s maybe worried about you…”

She pressed herself to sound casual and light.

“Nah… It’s just Steve… We had a little fight earlier this morning. He’s probably calling to apologize!”

Five more minutes passed but her phone just wouldn’t stop and Taz arched a brow expectedly!

“I think you should better answer that dear!”

He was grinning wickedly again, titling his head and challenging her so openly...

But my brave friend managed to control her nervousness and remain unfazed and turning to face him, she smiled politely and stated.

“You know what? You’re right… I should answer that! After all I have already punished him enough! I better leave… you know… it’s something personal and hummm.. Anyway it’s getting late… and I don’t want to bother you… So thanks for coffee and… hummmsee you around… I guess?!”

With that she got up hesitantly and glared at him suggestively.

When he didn’t make any move to get up she couldn’t but sound a little agitated.

«The door, Taz?»

«Yes! Of course! The door!" He sneered. "You must feel like a trapped butterfly after all this time locked in here huh?»

Yet… he didn’t make any attempt move!

Nina tried to laugh but a sound she couldn’t describe left her mouth instead. 

«Nonsense! I am not trapped! I’m just hanging out with my best friend!»

The redhead man just smiled back, his smile didn’t reach his eyes though and after what seemed like forever he got up slowly and started walking towards the door with her following short behind him.

And they had finally reached it when her phone started buzzing again!

Nina froze and cursed silently her damn luck but thankfully Taz didn't give any indications that he had heard that too…

And holding her breath, Nina finally heard the click as his long fingers unlocked the door and did her best no to cry relieved.

She was going to be out of this place soon!

But as she grabbed the handle and snatched the door just an inch open,Taz with a sudden move placed his big palm flat on it, forcing it shut again.

His voice was like ice when he spoke with his back on her.

«Funny fact. Did you know that a trapped butterfly cannot be free again?»

And that pathetic cry she was so desperately trying to hold, left her lips before she had the time to recollect herself.

Turning around and blocking the whole door with his bodyTaz looked down at her and grinned again.

«You see… my sweet girl if you release a captive butterfly it dies almost immediately and _that_ would be a shame for such a perfect creature as yourself…»

Nina took a step back and with her heart beating like a drum on her chest she pleaded.

«Ta..Taz?»

The annoying buzzing of her phone was heard again and clasping his long arms behind his back in a very formal way, Taz murmured loud enough for her to hear him.

«My, that little prick Poe again! That persistent fucker doesn’t give upeasily, does he?»

And witnessing her mortified expression he laughed.

«Oh, have I scared you sweetheart?»

Trying to create some more distance beween them, Nina begged.

«Taz…please… we are friends…»

He snapped angrily at that, raising his till that moment calm voice and causing Nina to let a startled cry at this outburst.

«Don’t call me that! You will address me properly from now on!"

Nina was looking at him wide eyed and trembling.

«Aahh, come now, I’m sure you know my real name. Let me hear you saying it!»

She swallowed to moist her dry throat and whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

He snapped again with his face turning into an angry shade of red.

"Liar!"

But when he saw the girl in front of him taking one more shaky step back, he regained his composure and visibly more calmed he warned next.

"Do you know what happens to little girls who lie, sweetheart?"

When she still refused to reply the tall man sighed and gave one more try.

"I want to see those perfect lips moving... So, let's try this again! What's my name dear?"

Her voice was barely audible, almost a whisper.

«Hux!»

His wide smile returned and straightening his body, he praised her again!

«Very well sweetheart! Very well indeed. You’re such a clever girl! I like that!»

She refused to look at him, her mind was so numb from fear and bitterness. This person had been one of her best friends those last few months, she had confined him so many things about her life, he had been at her house so many times as her guest, as her friend, as her brother... And somewhere between her growing panic and anger, Nina seethed. After all what else she could possibly do, since the masks had finally fallen? So raising her eyes and glarring angrily at him, she roared.

«You’ll never find her! You hear me you fucker? You can tell that to the psycho who’s paying you! You’ve lost!!!»

With his arms still folded behind him, Hux shot up his eyebrows and challenged.

«Have I? »

Nina balled her fist and spat.

«She is already far away from here and you'll never find her. Your friend is hours behind them. He'll never catch them!"

His laugh was so genuine that she was taken aback.

«I don’t give a darn about your meek friend!It's Ren's problem from now on, not mine! And I should thank you for that! Your little plan made my job so much easier!”

At her confused expression he barked another laugh!

“You have no idea how hard it has been for me to be stuck here, pretending to be your gay friend! But now, thanks to you my job has finished and it’s time to collect my reward!»

«Your reward?»

He was calm, so calm when he advanced a measured step towards her.

«I accepted the job only with _one_ condition.»

He paused looking at her expectedly and when she didn’t made any attempt to speak he continued.

«The boss takes the blond! **_But_** the brunette is all mine!”

And with that he surged forward, seizing her and cutting offher cry.

Αποκτήστε το [Outlook για Android](https://aka.ms/ghei36)


End file.
